Theme and Variation
by OnsenSong
Summary: {Sequel to "Mixed Drinks and Techno Beats"} Unexpected things leads to unanswered questions and unexpressed feelings... That is, until a moment of clarity appears in a blurred mind. [SasuHina]
1. Rondo

**Theme and Variation**

**Summary: **{Sequel to "Mixed Drinks and Techno Beats"} Unexpected things leads to unanswered questions and unexpressed feelings... That is, until a moment of clarity appears in a blurred mind. [SasuHina]****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing(s):** Sasuke x Hinata (**_very_ **small Gaara x Hinata for the sake of tying up loose ends)

**Warning:** Het, slight bashing, possible _light _citrus, possible IC 'Cotton Candy' (Sweet Fluff)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Itachi would have made more appearances and Kakashi would have shown his face at least once by now.

**Momo-kun-chan:** Hi all. Here is the requested sequel to "Mixed Drinks and Techno Beats". (If you haven't read it, you might want to do that. )

I wrote this specifically for 'The Great Thing'. Your review brought a big ol' smile to my face, so this was the least I could do. Thanks to everyone for all of your support.

Keep in mind, I'm writing this so that it's plausible, and will hopefully persuade some people to believe this pairing could truly happen.

...Oh my. I've never written a fic so soon after another before. blush, scratches back of head

-

"Ah. Pompon, belladonna, some ergot..." Hinata subconsciously checked off the mental list as careful fingers mixed the herbs in the medicine bowl. The leaves and liquids ground and combined into a greenish-white blend as she continued to stir.

The frosted-glass clock chimed on the table beside her to signal the coming of a new hour. Hinata paused to look out the large window, out to the steadily rising sun on the horizon. The cool morning breeze blew the sheer white curtains; bring the fresh scent of daisies to her nose. Hinata smiled at the beautiful scene of the village. Hinata rarely got to see the sunrise; she'd always slept until eight. She would have last night, if her mind wasn't racing.

_"Thanks for the dance, Hinata. Ja."_

The words echoed again and again in her mind. It was like a lost puppy, running at her heels and following her home. It even seeped its way into her slumber like an over filled sponge. Thoughts and dreams molded into one. She was beginning to think that she'd stayed at home all night and dozed off, not having gone anywhere at all. She wasn't even sure, if and when, she had fallen asleep. But Hinata was pretty sure she did. The damp pool of saliva on her pillow was evidence enough for her.

Hinata remembered clearly from when she sat up almost dazed from her soft fleece linen, then resting her head on up-drawn knees to help gather scrambling thoughts. She didn't know what had possessed her to dance in the first place. Then to end up dancing with none other than the number one most wanted man in the village. Hinata could almost feel the gently strong embrace still on her delicate skin. The lustfully pleased look in his dark eyes. Hinata could barely believe herself. Hinata was so caught up in the moment, she had lead him on before she knew it. 

The scenario played over and over to the point that going back to sleep was no longer an available option. She gave a burdened sigh of contemplation while finally hoisting herself out of bed. It was a little before 5 o'clock then. Since that time, she busied herself with the decided preparation of the medicine for three specific people. Hinata was on the last mixture before she'd taken her break. Odd how _he _was the most vivid in her mind than Gaara was; Hinata nearly forgot about the red haired man completely.

While focusing back at the bright morning star, her mind strayed to flurried thoughts once more. No matter how much she tried to put logic into the situation, it never panned out completely. Hinata was positive she wasn't as beautiful or interesting as the other kunoichis. She'd thought Sasuke had zero interest in the girls of Konoha anyhow, but evidently she was wrong. Although, she did feel his eyes staring during group missions together as she recalled the rusty memories. Hinata figured he was just making sure she didn't mess up. He seemed to hate weakness.

Hate. The pit of her stomach tightened and chilled. Oh how the girls were going to be more than angry with her today. Hinata shuddered at the thought of those furious and hateful eyes. Glaring at her. Judging her. She was becoming somewhat fearful of what everyone might say. Hinata was more than sure _everyone _had seen her last night. Ogles and stares of pure astonishment.

Hinata released a light giggle at the mental image as she turned back to her work. She _did _say when you're having a good time you didn't really care what was going on around you. Honestly, she didn't mind the attention at all. It felt nice to have someone notice you in a good way, for all she could tell, for a change.

Hinata shook her head while sealing the last of the medicinal cream into a jar, then attaching colored ribbons around the neck to identify them. _Well, what's done is done. There's nothing that I can do now, even if I wanted to. Maybe, I can just try to avoid everyone until they forget. Hmm. How long could that take...? _

_...A decade or three..._

She mused in defeat when she realized the new Jounins were supposed to meet today for their mission assignments. _Looks like that ideal is over... _Hinata sighed and wiped her hands on a towel that she had tucked away in a nearby drawer. Her colorless eyes traveled to the clock again. It was around six thirty now, so she might as well start the day. After cleaning up the small table she was working at, resealing the used portions for later and tossing out some old pieces she didn't need, Hinata grabbed her ninja clothes from the back of a chair where they rested and spread them over the bed. She suddenly needed a _long _shower badly. Hinata didn't know how, but she could tell already this day was going to be a long one.

-

Bit by bit, the wood splintered and crumbled. The bark of the tree had long been crushed off by the blows. It was the only lone tree standing in the desolate clearing, the rest had long fallen victim to the Chidori as the technique was being perfected. Sasuke had improved the skill to get at least six in one day, thanks to his Uchiha bloodlines. Now he was practicing his speed and accuracy. True, he was pretty good already, but there was still room for improvement.

He pulled a few shurikens from its holder and tossed them into the targets of the tree; each one struck dead center into the thick trunk while he flipped gracefully through the air, tossing a few more which hit their bull's eye as well. Sasuke landed with a solid thud as he hit the ground firmly. He paused to inspect his work. His face shifted into a mere frown when he noticed one shuriken was off by a few inches.

"Damn. I can't afford to make mistakes like this on the field." He cursed under his breath before going to pull the weapons out of the tree.

"You were still pretty great, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder before he finished putting the shurikens back in its holder. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing in particular. I was just walking through." She plastered a shallow smile on her face and tucked some loose hairs behind her ear. Sasuke only walked past her and grabbed the bottle of water from the ground.

Sakura pretended look around the landscape to make it seem like she was interested in the scenery. But Sakura hadn't just stopping through like she'd said; she had been looking for Sasuke most of the morning. She'd stopped by his house and didn't see him there, so she went where she'd seen, previously followed, him most.

To be honest, she wanted some answers about last night's little stunt. Her Inner Sakura was nearly tearing down the walls of her mind. Running around smashing any defenseless window in sight. Oh what did that Hyuuga vixen do to corrupt her poor, sweet, innocent Sasuke-kun's mind?

"So... I was looking for you last night, but I couldn't find you." Sakura gave another opaque smile.

Sasuke flashed a look while taking a sip of his water. "If there's something you want to say, just go ahead say it."

"Okay." She looked up with glinting green eyes and frowned a bit. "Sasuke-kun, I saw you with Hinata."

"I know." He responded coolly and twisted the cap on the bottle.

Sakura looked dumbfounded as Inner Sakura cried. Damn that super cool, sexy attitude of his!

"Ah Sasuke-kun, why... did you dance with her...? _I_ was saving a dance for you." 

"Because I wanted to, Sakura." His lips pressed into a thin line. He was becoming annoyed. He wasn't hers to control or claim. He could do what he wanted. Didn't she realize he wasn't a child anymore?

"Sasuke-kun..." Her arms dropped to her sides before she instantly became angry. "Why? Why Hinata?" In other words, why not _her_?

"That's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't!" She fumed and planted her hands firmly on her hips. "I waited all night for a dance from you and you blew me off for Hinata?! What did you see in _her _anyway? The girl still has a crush on _Naruto _for Christ's sakes! I bet she doesn't even like you the way I do!" Sakura suddenly paused and brought her hands to her mouth to stop her rant. Her eyes quickly found the ground in embarrassment._ Me and my big mouth... Damn Ino. I've been hanging around her too much..._

"Sakura." Sasuke sighed with a frown. "I don't like you, in _that _way. You're a teammate, and a friend. That's it. I never once thought of you any other way."

The pink hair women gaped then bit her lip to keep from crying. "Sasuke-kun."

Now that Sakura seemed to be instantaneously put into a blank trance, Sasuke mentally decided just to leave. Right now. Before this scene could carry out any farther.

He bent down picked up the dark shirt that was discarded on the ground before his training session, and began to walk out of the clearing, leaving Sakura to stand there shocked and _deeply _disappointed. Sasuke sighed heavily with a touch of remorse. It wasn't his intention to crush her on going intentions, but he wasn't even intending to sugar coat it. Besides, she would find out one way or another anyway. As smart a girl as Sakura seemed, he was surprised she didn't figure it out before. How many years were they teammates? Sasuke suddenly wished Naruto was there to break the uneasy tension in the air, but quickly retracted the thought. He didn't want to get into a fight, for right now at least.

As he began to unwrap the protective bandages on his hands, he threw over his shoulder, "You might not want to stand there all morning. We get our missions today.", and disappeared into the coverage of the forest.

His shoulders slack almost immediately when he was out of sight. That entire situation was_ highly_ uncomfortable for Sasuke. He never had much experience with trying to talk things out. Why draw out the inevitable? It was best to get the information out there, skip the small talk, and get it over with.

For years, Sakura has dropped hint after hint, tried to spend unthinkable amounts of time with him, including after training sessions, even trying to buy the whole lot of gifts to win his favor over the other girls. This doubly increased when he was returned to Konoha after the little 'power rift' fiasco collapsed.

That was a big mistake, in more ways than one. He could never seem to get rid of her after that. She always said things like, "I don't want you to leave again, Sasuke-kun." to get her a free 'spend-the-night-over-the-Uchiha's-house' ticket. It never worked thankfully. Secretly, he was disturbed that Sakura confessed her love for him the night he'd left.

He was grateful to _be _loved, but not in that way back then, and not from her. As years past, he focused more on training to still avenge the clan and kill Itachi, but it was becoming less 'important' now somehow, as in not the top of his priorities. For the years obsessing over it, how his perspective change so quickly was beyond him. But, this was also around the time when he actually became acquainted with Hinata Hyuuga. At first, it didn't make sense the feelings he had for the quiet girl, but it soon became abruptly clear, mainly after yesterday evening.

The sun cut between the leaves of the trees, leaving a tapestry of light on the forest floor. It almost resembled light reflecting off a kaleidoscope. Sasuke suddenly felt a bit at peace as a few birds chirped and sang at the coming of the sun.

_The sun. _

Sasuke didn't try to hide the easy smirk forming at the corners of his mouth as memories rekindled. It was worth the trouble of a few queer glares to be with _his _light, Hinata. The simple glow in his eternal darkness that was the true color of his soul. His heart was nearly racing at the thought of her dainty, warm hands tracing the exposed outline of his chest again. Her warm body next to him in a tender, grinding motion. His lips tightened into a bitter line.

By all of the chances in the world, why did the one person he wanted attention from was more focused on Naruto than him? Such cruel fate had made it even harder on him to say what he was dying to say. It would be _way _too awkward to just walk up to her one day and say, "Hey Hinata, I think you're the best thing since sliced bread. Be _my _lady and forget that ass Naruto."

Not only would it be incredibly cheesy, but Hinata would probably faint from sheer embarrassment, thus causing a scene. It was extremely difficult to find her alone anyway. Whenever she wasn't with her team, she was with her cousin Neji, who had grown more protective of Hinata over the years, or off aiding the doctors in Konoha Hospital to help improve her medicinal jutsu. If someone were to see them 'together', it would lead to questions he would rather not answer. For example, not too long ago.

Sasuke shrugged some doubtful thoughts away as he reached the entrance of his apartment. Just seeing her today would be enough for now. No doubt she wouldn't be there for today's assignments. Maybe he would get a chance to get Hinata by herself before they left Konoha. Now, he just had to find a way to get the words out without it being too painful.  

-

Once Hinata was done washing up for the morning, she ate a modest breakfast of chopped cantaloupe and mango with some orange juice and a bagel before she'd gotten dressed. Her new outfit was laid across the bed, ready to be worn for the day. Hinata had only worn it once, when she bought it before graduation. It was something different with a touch of her old look.

She still had her navy capris, which she found the most comfortable, and her forehead protector around her neck, but her top was more form fitting and only came up to the sternum as a halter top, leaving from there up with a white fishnet covering. The fabric knitted all the way down to her thumbs, which they looped around to keep in place; her nails were still painted from yesterday, so it was a good thing the color was matching.

Hinata had also decided to toss her infamous beige coat too. She'd been using it to shield the world from her truly vulnerable self for a long time. Hinata had finally gained some amount of confidence about herself over the years and pitched it. It was all for the better, but she had to admit, it was hard letting the worn thing go.

After putting on her sandal boots, Hinata reached over the bed and grabbed the travel bag to put her supplies in. She didn't want to have to come all the way back home to pack after the mission was assigned. Hinata placed some clothes at the bottom, along with some products to freshen up with; A Rank missions usually spanned over a period of a few days, even weeks or months, and she'd rather not be smelly while doing it.

Then, she grabbed a few weapons and scrolls, and placed them into various pouches for easy access. It was mainly a few extra senbon that wasn't occupying her holder. She'd grown quite accustom to using the needle-like tools during her Chuunin years. They were quick and much lighter to use than a clunky kunai, and much easier to throw as a matter of fact. Next, she filled the side pockets with some bandages and herbs for injuries, and finally placed the newly made jars of medicine on top to deliver them.

Hinata tied the drawstrings of the bag tightly before she slipped it on her slender back. Thankfully, the cargo was light. She looked at the clock and decided now was a good as any time to head out. It was seven thirty and the meeting began at eight. Hopefully, she would get there early so that no one would notice her coming in. _Please, please let today go by smoothly._

-

"You two are too slow." Gaara frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, as his siblings grabbed the rest of their equipment and prepared to head out.

"Well sorry. _Some _people have more than just a gourd to carry." Kankuro snorted sarcastically and tossed the huge duffel bag over his shoulder. He was stuck carrying everything plus Karasu on his back. Man, life was unfair.

"Oh stop complaining Kankuro and suck it up. I bet Gaara's gourd is twice as heavy than what you're carrying." Temari chided while tightening her last spiky ponytails. Boys. They can complain more than girls do. "Okay, ready. Let's get out of this dump."

Gaara nodded in agreement as he led the way, followed by Temari and the still grumbling Kankuro. The trio was halfway through Konoha when Temari spotted the dark head girl from last night and smirked.

"Hey Gaara, isn't that the one from yesterday?" She pointed to Hinata, who was walking in the opposite direction.

At that moment, Gaara stopped and watched the girl with his glassy, peacock-blue eyes. Hinata glanced behind for a second, feeling someone watching her, then did a double take when she noticed who they were.

"G-Gaara-san." Hinata called and rushed over. Her face was becoming red already. "I-I'm glad I caught you. You're leaving today right?"

Gaara nodded and watched as Hinata took off her knapsack.

"I-I have something for you." She produced a small jar with a red ribbon around it from out of the bag and held it out to him. Hinata was blushing madly and ducked her head a bit. "I-I made this medicine for you, Gaara-san. You may need it someday... or for your team."

Gaara took the jar, though he doubted that he would ever need it, thanks to his sand, and stared blankly at the Hyuuga for a moment. "...I don't have anything for you."

Hinata blinked in surprise, along with Temari and Kankuro, and shook her indigo head. "T-that's all right, Gaara-san."

"No its not."

The gourd's cork promptly popped off, causing the rest of the Sand team to stir as Hinata's eyes widened with amazement. The sand poured out into the pale boy's palm, where he covered it with opposite. He placed the sand shape in Hinata's velvet hand, causing her to blush deeply and smile. It was a tiny sun made of sand, complete with the customary spiky sides, and a smiley face center. Though it was quite cartoon-ish, Hinata found it immensely adorable.

"That's for you." Gaara stated, his expression still bland as ever.

Hinata nodded, blush spreading to her entire face. "Ah. T-Thank you, Gaara-san."

Gaara nodded and signaled to move again with a slight cock of the head. Temari and Kankuro nodded as they began toward the exit of the Leaf village again.

Hinata waved bashfully and stuck the gift in her pocket. She would have to drop that off at home before she left. She would hate it if it was damaged in a mission.

_On second thought, I have enough time, so I'll do that now._ Hinata nodded to herself and made a hasty retreat back home before meeting with everyone else. She could always run if she really had too.

-

"Oh no, I'm late." Hinata nearly cried, when she heard the loud murmurs of a crowd inside the large, old building. She caught her breath, which was lacking from running most of the way there, and peaked into the small crack of the door. They were all there, talking to each other casually. Most of the girls looked upset, and were all gossiping about last night's little incident. Too bad this building didn't have an extra exit. True, it had a few windows, but how crazy would she look jumping through a window when a door was fully functional.

Hinata mustered some ounce of courage and began to pull the door open. She opened it just enough for her to fit in, attempting to keep the attention on herself to a minimal. She sighed while closing the door back carefully. No one had noticed her yet, that is until a familiar voice rang in her ear.

"Oi Hinata-chan! You finally came!"

"Ah Naruto-kun!... Um... Good morning. How are you?" She brought her hand to her chest and blushed at the sight of the blonde's whisker marked face.

He smiled that infamous foxy grin; his breath was saturated with the scent of fresh miso ramen. "I'm good! How about you? I better you're great, ne?"

Hinata looked surprised and blushed. Naruto nodded in agreement with his own loud comment, gaining the attention of most of the crowd, who quieted considerably at that precise moment.

"Hm hn. I saw you with Sasuke yesterday. Haha. Who knew you were such a freak!" Naruto grinned as if he just stated the best comment in the world to her as Hinata's mouth fell open into an 'o'.

Hinata could feel red burn across her pale face. As she looked around, and stammered a few miscellaneous words that didn't really go together, but she couldn't help it. All attention was on her now. She could feel their prying eyes. Hinata wished she could disappear into a cloud of smoke, and run until her legs collapsed from under herself. For what felt like an eternity, only a second truly passed.

Before she could piece together an actual sentence, Kiba ran over and pushed Naruto over by the head. "Hey, don't call her a freak, Naruto."

Kiba had only come in at the part that said "Such a freak!" from Naruto's obnoxious voice, and saw Hinata looking fearful. No matter how much Hinata liked the other man, Kiba wasn't going to stand around while he put her down.

Shino, who had been listening to Kiba muse about irrelevant things, was now at the rim of the crowd, hands in his pockets, shaking his head slightly at his freshly angered teammate. Why couldn't everyone just be quite and mind their own business? It wasn't that hard to do, and besides, it was too early to be fighting anyway. The Aburame was obviously not a morning person.

"Ow! Kiba! What was that for? You bastard!" Naruto frowned as he held the newly forming lump on his head while he jumped up to his feet.

"Because you were being annoying as always, dobe."

Naruto frowned, and pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha that appeared behind Hinata. The Hyuuga blushed at the attention from everyone, not to mention the warmth of Sasuke's arm brushing lightly against her mesh covered shoulder.

"Stay out of this Sasuke! Unless, you want a piece of this!" Naruto stated boldly and turned his nose up. "Come on. I'll take both of you on!"

Kiba gritted his teeth as Sasuke snorted. "Che... I'd like to see you try."

He smirked as Naruto rolled up his sleeves.

"That's it! I'm tired of your damn cool act, Sasuke. Now that I'm a Jounin, I'll really kick your ass!"

"Well, none of that right now, okay Naruto?" Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, and patted Naruto's head as if he was a Genin again, all while his masked nose was buried in the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here? I thought the obaasan was giving us our missions." Naruto squinted his eyes suspiciously at his former teacher as the others voiced their compliant opinions.

The silver-haired Jounin smiled under his mask, his one visible eye also shifting happily. "Well, that _was _true Naruto, but the Hokage-sama had some very important Hokage duties to attend to this morning (Sleeping in, but no one knew that), so she assigned me to give you all your missions." Kakashi nodded and placed the little orange book in his back pocket. "If you would all be so kind as to follow me, we can get this over with."

Everyone shrugged and whispered to each other as they followed the older Jounin. Naruto 'hmph-ed' and followed along with a defiant pout. Shino sighed and Kiba sneered before he turned to white eyed woman, who was still blushing madly.

"Come on Hinata. Let's go get our missions." Kiba grabbed her thin wrist and pulled her along a little before Hinata could agree.

For a moment, she turned back, the longer parts of her bangs whipping in front of her eyes briefly, to look at the man behind her. Sasuke looked up and flashed her a barely noticeable smile from where he stood. Hinata blushed and brought her finger up to her partially beaming lips. She didn't know how, but the Uchiha seemed to stand out in a crowd that was swarming around and past him. He then turned and stuck his hands in his pockets before blending off into the crowd. Just then, Hinata suddenly remember the jar of medicine in her backpack and sighed. She would have to give it to him later then. _If _she had the time later.

Hinata got into line behind Kiba and Shino. The line was moving fairly slow so Hinata busied herself with her surroundings. She saw quite a few people holding colored tags when they got out of line and wondered what they were for.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! What the hell are these?" Naruto had asked her question aloud, and looked at the grey colored tag in front of him as if it was poisonous. Kakashi looked annoyed behind the table he was seated at.

"Well, as you all know, Jounin's are the only ninja's who complete A Rank missions. This is your first, so you'll be paired off into groups of two for this one. If you can complete this mission successfully with your teammate, you can go on solo mission from here on."

Naruto frowned. "That's stupid! We've been on teams for years!"

"Well, you could just go home Naruto." One lazy eye turned back to Icha Icha, which he was reading again, while checking off the names as people picked up their tags.

"It's still stupid." Naruto huffed and snatched the plastic piece off the table. "Hey, who's got the match to this one?!"

Naruto stomped off in search for his partner as Hinata moved up in line. Pretty soon, she was in the front of the row and grabbed the purple tag from the table with a timid bow to Kakashi before she walked off. While moving around to find her match, she heard two voices cry in unison.

"Oh no! Not you!" Naruto and Kiba were glaring at each other, both holding identical grey tags.

Hinata heard Kakashi chuckle from behind her at the scene. She could have sworn he intentionally planned that by the amused look in his eye. Hinata turned away from the pair's show of rebellion in search again. If Naruto wasn't her partner, she hoped someone else would at least be a little nice. As she looked, she saw Neji had paired up with TenTen, Ino paired with Shikamaru, Chouji had somehow paired up with Shino, Hinata did not see that one coming, Sakura was with Rock Lee, Kiba and Naruto, who was arguing over who would be the leader... The only one that was left...

"Looks like you're my partner." Hinata nearly jumped at the husky tone over her shoulder.

She spun around quickly, blushing before she even noticed it, and bowed her head a little to the foot taller Uchiha. "I-I guess so, Sasuke-senpai..."

"You don't have to call me 'senpai', Hinata. I'm not that much older than you." Sasuke said curtly yet gently.

Hinata nodded quickly and apologized. "Forgive me, Sasuke..." It felt strange to talk to someone without an honorific attached to their name, Hinata noted. She blushed again, this time warmth even spreading to her ears. She had just mustered enough courage for a weak smile, but closed her eyes as soon as she lifted her head, fearful to look at those rumored cold eyes. She had rarely any opportunities to make eye contact with him.

Hinata's face was a pink glow by now as she lifted her hand to her chest. "S-should we get our papers now?"

Sasuke nodded and motioned for her to follow, who adhered obediently. Trailing behind the brunette man, Hinata's heart wouldn't stop beating wildly. She was on a mission with Sasuke Uchiha, of all people. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just... unusual. They rarely ever spoke outside of the normal small talk, consisting of greetings and such. They were acquaintances, and that was it. Wasn't it? Hinata honestly couldn't think for the moment.

All she kept thinking was now this meant Hinata would have to give it her best on this mission so that she would keep up with the stronger Jounin. Hinata nodded to herself as she smiled a bit. Her heart wouldn't stop fluttering for some peculiar reason. She wasn't even working her body hard at all either. Hm, unusual indeed.

-

**Momo-kun-chan:** First chappie complete. Good? Bad? Believable? In character? OOC? Please tell me. This is my second Naruto fic and I need feedback. Suggestions are welcome.

Oh yeah... Gaara's little sun was cute, but that's the last you'll see of him here. I feel so bad. He needs a loving woman. nods Must write non-angst Gaara/Hinata fic. scribbles notes

...Oh and if you're going to flame, please tell me _exactly _what was crappy. (Pairing flames shall be ignored) And have some courage to sign in. Don't be a complaining coward. -

Review please. Thank you.


	2. Crescendo

**Theme and Variation**

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** From the last post to this one, not much has changed.

**Momo-kun-chan:** Heehee, yes you have the right fic. I just changed my user name is all. hugs everyone YOOOOOOSH! So many wonderful reviews. You're all too kind. =D

Haha, now since everyone seems to enjoy my unique writing style, I hope to continue to live up to your standards. I had quite a lot of trouble starting this chapter. I think I got it, after the umpteenth try --;, because I finally realized what I was missing. ; I have been asked to go into further detail of how Sasuke noticed Hinata. Will do. Oh, and the request for a longer chapter has been answered. Thank you and read on. XD (If this chapter is crap, plz forgive T.T)

-

_"I thought the Hyuuga's were the strongest clan in Konoha. Pathetic." His scowl dug deeply into his dark brow._

_"I-I'm sorry…"_

_"Sorry won't cut it if you or one of your teammates dies." The words hot like burning venom._

_She hung her head and whimpered. Her legs were still frozen in the sitting position she'd fell in. Mud stained her capris and jacket as she'd been pushed out of the way of a stray attack. _

_The young Chuunin re-pocketed his dirtied kunai and turned on his heels. "Get up. The fights over."_

_He turned to the approaching team that he led. "We're moving again. Let's go."_

_The loud blonde whined as he crossed his arms and pouted. The pink haired girl followed with an obedient smile; she was soiled with blood, but it wasn't her own. The remaining two boys headed in the fallen kunoichi's direction._

_"You okay?"_

_The indigo haired girl gave a weak smile and nodded. "I'll be fine. Thank you for asking."_

_"I said let's go! We're wasting time!" The leader was getting impatient._

_"Yeah.__ Yeah." The blonde made it his business to walk slowly._

_"Come on. We'll help you up." Her original teammates offered._

_The girl shook her head. "No… I can do it myself thank you. I… have to learn someday."_

_The leader Nin snorted hearing the comment. "Like that would happen…"_

-

The mission registration process had changed quite a bit from going to the Hokage then heading out. More things had to be stamped and check and signed, the whole lot was supposed to be more efficient; however, it was unfortunately time taking as well. As her documents were being filed, Hinata busied herself by twiddling with random straps of her backpack, poking her fingers together, biting her lower lip... just random things, a person did without thinking about it.

Hinata had been patiently waiting behind the large, wrap around counter of the office. There was nothing truly special about it as some might think. An ordinary solid white room with dark green trimmed walls; there were a few spots that were peeling, but nothing a fresh coat of paint couldn't handle. A couple of regular sized windows were found around the area. Perfectly placed so they would catch the light from all parts of the day, just as it did now, turning the office into a mild shade of saffron.

She'd been here many times before in her Genin and Chuunin years. All of the times with Kiba and Shino, who were like the closest older brothers she'd had, but now, this was the final process of doing her duty with a new partner. Sure, there were joint missions of Seven and Eight, forcing her to change her routine a bit, but now the group was down to two. Usually with multiple people, work was divided into everyone's strong points. In a dyad, where one was lacking, the other had to pick up the slack, or fail.

That was one of her main worries of the day. Hinata couldn't seem to that shake off the feeling that somehow this mission would be botched to the point where Sasuke would have to fight off ever enemy Nin while she stood in the side lines. Not that there was a doubt in her mind that the Uchiha couldn't handle a team of opposing shinobis, but she couldn't bare the look of disappointment that would follow when she'd froze up in during a battle.

She could vividly remember the missions with him long ago. He didn't even try to go easier on her like the others did. Sasuke was blunt and to the point when pointing out her errors. Hinata immediately folded each time.

That was something Hinata didn't want at all after this mission. The heir was more than determined to hold her own. She had gotten stronger from the last joint mission together just one lone year ago.

Nevertheless, the thought of their mission alone brought that uneasy feeling of anxiety in a nearly unbearable amount.

They had been assigned to aid in the transportation of a relative of the Raikage's back to the Hidden Cloud Village. Ice immediately chilled in her stomach as a numerous bad memories flooded back to her consciousness, but Sasuke did appear to share the same uneasiness of the situation. He was more or less turned off by the simplicity of the task.

"Kakashi-sensei, you can't be serious."

The expression that Sasuke had worn was still fresh in the Hyuuga's mind. Lips pressed thin until its corners sunk, a brow cocked incredulously, a firm face taut even more so than the usual. It was evident that Sasuke had expected more from a supposedly top rank mission. A _lot_ more. He had done escort jobs in _D_ rank missions for crying aloud.

Hinata had remembered quite well the flash of irritation that passed over the one uncovered eye of the silver haired scarecrow. With elbows resting on the worn desk that he was sitting behind, Kakashi casually answered. "True it may seem simple, but this _is _an A rank mission."

Sasuke gave him another glare that read, "Oh really?", without the requirement of moving his mouth. Hinata remained silent, apprehension running her mute.

With a deep, but suppressed sigh, Kakashi had explained all of the hitches to their mission. Aside from previous conflicts between themselves in the past, the Hidden Cloud and the Leaf had finally become allies during the past years, and the _gracious _Hokage had offered the aiding proposition in a form of an assignment.

Secretly, the Fifth was just trying to keep the peace. Who would want an accident to occur while leaving their land? No one. Especially now with the rising conflict between the Cloud and the Hidden Stone. Rumor has it, that the Hidden Grass is in an alliance with the Stone, and plan to attack the Raikage by any means necessary. This includes targeting the family, hence the need for a strong pair of escort Jounins to help them cross the border to Thunder Country smoothly.

Hinata recalled shuttering at the word "strong". Oh, she really had to be this time. If she didn't, not only would Hinata have failed her teammate, she would most definitely start a war of some kind. Having unnecessary bloodshed on her hands, and conscience, was something she did not want, knowing a conflict would result in innocent casualties. Not only that, the Hyuuga family has had some friction with that particular village in the past, so she had to be extra careful as well.

Without much more of a complaint, Sasuke, who was obviously still peeved, had accepted the task. Hinata bowed a thank you to Kakashi, even though she didn't know exactly why, and scurried off like a dutiful pet behind the already descending Jounin. She'd quickly caught up with him in the winding corridors of the northern end of the building.

There, she'd offered to tie up the last few ends while he waited outside. Hinata didn't mind doing that part at least, and besides, Sasuke looked as she needed some fresh air, rather quickly. That always helped her to be calm sometimes.

On the other hand, Sasuke had told her it was alright but Hinata insisted, timidly as ever though, being careful not to offend his pride. Much to her surprise, he'd agree simply from the second try. Hinata had expected a glower of some kind, but not a dirty glance came her way. The oddest thing was what he said afterward.

"I could come with you, you know. If you want that is..."

Hinata couldn't see his face because his back still was turned. In spite of his heavy voice, Hinata nearly up picked on a hidden tone within it, or so she thought. Maybe she was just hearing things.

"No... That's okay. I can handle it. Thank you." Hinata walked around from behind so that she was in front of him, and reached out for the scroll he still held. She kept her head down and focused on his hand so she didn't have to look him in the eyes.

As he reacted up, their bare fingers grazed as the scroll was transferred between them. Scarlet washed over her pale cheeks but her hand didn't pull away as quick as her mind told her to do. She was sure that Sasuke probably would have, but he didn't, it lingered a while. Despite his coarse and strong touch, they were as warm as she'd remembered from before. They had that certain gentleness that caused her face to blaze into a rosy shade of pink, and her heart to peculiarly flutter like a nest of butterflies.

Unfortunately, the briefly pleasant moment was spoiled when another shinobi team came down the hallway. It was none other than Rock Lee and Sakura. Lee was telling Sakura something, but it didn't seem she was listening at all. Her dull emerald eyes were despondent, until her glare landed upon the opposing pair. They immediately blazed like a bonfire when they locked directly into Hinata's lavender tinted orbs. The Hyuuga winced and attempted to move her grasp away but Sasuke held firm.

"Good luck on your mission, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura's glare shifting into a sweet smile as she looked to her former teammate. Sasuke only cast her scowl, causing Sakura to fume inwardly.

"Let's go Lee-kun." With that, the pink haired kunoichi coiled herself around the arm of her partner and quickened her paced to the exit. Lee looked flustered but nonetheless happy.

Sasuke held an expression that read, 'What the hell was she still trying to prove?' as Hinata managed the courage to look up.

"I... should get going..."

Sasuke looked annoyed. Hinata recoiled. "If you're worried about her-"

"I'm not!" Hinata blinked with surprised at her own outburst and hung her head. It was lie. She knew it, but she didn't know why. No, she _did _know why, she just didn't want to face it. "I should get going anyway... It shouldn't take too long..."

Hinata pulled the scroll from his grasp as she moved. Her hands felt immediately cold but she continued anyway.

The clock ticking in a monotone rhythm as Hinata glanced up to watch the rotating hands; it seemed a lot louder in the placid office. A good half an hour had passed since then. Hinata hoped that she wasn't taking too long to finish up, with the registration personnel taking their dear sweet time. Hinata personally didn't mind, but she didn't want to upset Sasuke even more so than before.

Suddenly, Hinata had found blood rushing to her face again. It was as if his touch was on her hand again. Hinata was startled of how long it seemed to last, beside the point it was only a few seconds, but she honestly enjoyed it. It was… nice. Very nice indeed. Just as that thought began to flood once more, Hinata felt the presence of three familiar auras coming from behind. She promptly looked over her mesh-covered shoulder, blushing madly with unknown embarrassment.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!"

-

By the light breeze traveling over the village, a wind chime tinkled in the distance, while causing the small koi pond to ripple beneath the small bridge that Sasuke was waiting on. He was leaning back with ankles crossed in a lazy fashion and his elbows resting upon the red painted rail behind him. His head slanted down the path toward the large building to see if anyone else was coming. Nothing. Not even a small stir of the door.

With a somewhat bothered sigh, Sasuke shifted a bit but didn't change his position. What could be taking her so long? He could tell by the position of the sunlight tingling on his skin, quite some time had past. It was understandable to wait thought. Many shinobis had to get their missions today, so maybe there was a line. He closed his eyes for a moment just as the wind rustled his clothes.

Damn Sakura, was his first thought as he flexed the newly bandaged fist. Sasuke was still miffed by her interference. It was difficult for him to get things out in the open as it is without the excessive chagrin. Sakura could be so… _annoying _sometimes. Hopefully, there would be another opportunity. Most likely it would be difficult for a chance to present itself again.

Just then, he'd suddenly wondered how long the mission would be. He'd forgotten to ask that.

In the serenity of the moment, something buzzed by his side. It was barely noticeable at first, but then it soon became louder as if it was coming closer. The moment the annoyance buzzed past his ear, he carelessly swung at it with a troubled hand. A insect no doubt. The damn thing was rather persistent too.

Sasuke opened narrowed eyes at the biggest bee he had ever seen. It was easily the size of his thumb, and it insisted on swarming around him. Sasuke was sure he didn't smell like anything sweet, that he knew of, but the bug didn't seem to be like the normal ones you would find in the wild flower fields either. It may have sounded crazy, but it was more like the bee was trying to profile him as if conducting an interrogation.

His face marred with a frown, Sasuke was half tempted to pull out a kunai and slash the little beast, but he didn't dare risk his cool image by spinning around like a mad man and swinging a weapon around at "nothing". It was funny how people show up right when something was over, leaving you to look like you've lost it.

Finally seeing an opening to squash the pest in one swing, the bee retreated. Instead of flying away to find a random flower, it landed on the finger of his "master". A sour scowl dripped into Sasuke's dark features.

"What do _you _want?" Sasuke's voice was dismal but threatening. So, _he_ sent the bug. What was this guy's problem anyway?

Shino only looked bland as ever behind his tall collar and remained silent. The air suddenly became tense between the two.

"Well?" Sasuke raised his tone a bit.

"I just wanted to let you know, to take care of Hinata-san. What you two did yesterday didn't go unnoticed, and I hope your intentions don't bring her any grief."

Sasuke snorted. "I wasn't planning to."

With a slight tilt of the head, the Aburame let the rim of his shades slide a touch off the bridge of his nose. Sasuke raised a brow with mild alarm; no wonder he kept them covered with shades.

"I'm sure." Shino sounded as if he was smirking but his expression read other wise as he replaced his sunglasses.

Chouji suddenly appeared munching on a full bag of chips; obviously, he was fresh from the store with his morning snacks. In the same minute, he and his partner vanished into thin air, but not before Shino gave another knowing look to the Uchiha.

Not a full moment after, the doors of the old building swung open and revealed three people moving toward the bridge. He wasn't even paying attention to Kiba, that seemed to be feeding Akamaru something in his hoodie, but more of Naruto and Hinata, who were standing pretty close to each other. To make it worse, Hinata even giggled slightly at one of Naruto more than likely lame jokes. With this, Sasuke's sulk molded into a full-blown brood, but he wasn't the type to start screaming his head off on a whim. He was going to do what aggravated Naruto best, play it cool.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted rather loudly as the trio approached.

The brunette Jounin gave a snort then a smirk. "And you wonder why I still call you dobe. You're _always_ dead-last."

The blonde shinobi puffed his cheeks before he grinned confidently. "Ha! I'm not the only one! You're last too, _Sasuke_!"

Sasuke shrugged off the comment nonchalantly and crammed his hands into the pockets of his dark colored shorts. "Wrong again. We were just leaving."

Hinata seemed vaguely surprised at Sasuke's reply. She'd seen the two quarrel before, but this was one of the times Sasuke had brushed it off. Maybe he wasn't still mad from before, Hinata hoped.

"Ready?" Sasuke said, as he turned halfway around to address her. He was already at the edge of the bridge.

"Oh, alright." She nodded and waved behind her as she walked farther to the overpass's end where Sasuke waited for her to catch up. "Good luck, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun."

Naruto stopped long enough from his personal rant about a certain person being so smug, to flash a smile. "Later Hinata-chan."

"See ya Hinata. Be careful." Kiba gave a short wave as Hinata nodded in agreement.

Naruto snickered. "Yeah. Sasuke's a real pervert. You might want to be careful around him."

Hinata blushed intensely.

Sasuke only laughed under his breath and retorted, "I'm not the one who was caught reading Kakashi's Icha Icha, _Naruto_."

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush and scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "How many times do I have to tell you? The book fell open!"

Hinata looked even more stunned while Sasuke released a casual 'Che…'. Kiba laughed and petted Akamaru's head. If he was going to be a sneaky perv, at least be good enough not to be caught. That was his own personal philosophy.

As Naruto was busy trying to plead his case to his newly appointed teammate, Sasuke turned on his heels to the apparently flushed woman. "Come on. We should get moving before the morning gets too late."

Hinata nodded quickly, too disorientated to verbally agree and proceeded down the stone pathway.

Within a few minutes of the walk, the pair eventually reached the center of town. The markets and restaurants were just coming alive as early shoppers hurried along to find the most convenient bargains. Not only did the bargain hunters peak at this point, it was also known that the busybodies of the town also began their prying at this hour.

Hinata nearly forgot until she heard gossiping giggles of nosey middle-aged women as she and Sasuke past. Their words danced by her ears tauntingly. It was all astounded murmurs that the last survinving member of the Uchiha clan was walking nearly arm and arm with a girl without chasing her away, and with the Hyuuga girl to top it off too.

Feeling the cool chill run down her back of anticipated rumors, Hinata could only imagine what her father might say. True, she didn't live in the main house mansion anymore, she'd been on her own for a few years now, but her father can still be quite influential on her life. However, Hiashi didn't seem to care what Hinata did unless she didn't disgrace the Hyuuga name. She was pretty sure _this_ would spread around like wildfire.

They were on a mission. Couldn't everyone see their supplies? That was all. Right? Why she was even thinking about 'being an item' was beyond her for the moment.

Somehow, her mind trailed from annoying questions as she blankly glimpsed at Sasuke's back. His gear looked light, compared to hers; no doubt, it was only full of weapons.

"Hm… Sasuke…?"

He looked by his side as Hinata called modestly. "Ah, did you need anything else? I mean… are you sure you have enough equipment?"

"It's fine." He answered without much contemplation.

Sasuke already had what he needed most. The most efficient weapons were all placed in various pouches and holders that were close in range to be used in battle. This backpack only had some first aid things and a few articles of clothing, just in case. He hadn't been thinking about spending more than the necessary time with this job.

"Did you find out how long the mission was?"

Hinata nodded and thought for a second before the tid-bit clicked in her head. "The scroll said a week or two… depending on how long it would take to get there and back."

With a slight nod of the head, Sasuke took in the information. He knew the quickest route to the Thunder Country. It was a day or two to get there; this weighing on how many stops and run-ends they'd gotten into on the way. Besides, the extra time could prove fruitful by being away from the hounding eyes of the village for a couple of days.

-

Upon reaching the borders of the Leaf, a caravan was being set up for the travel ahead. In front of the caravan stood an individual dressed in luxurious robes. It appeared as if the person had never worked a day in their life. From a distance, you could have sworn it was a woman, but up close, the person turned out to be a man.

"The Leaf shinobis, I assume." His voice was as snobby as he looked.

Hinata bowed as Sasuke let out a disgusted snort. He could tell this guy was going to be a whining bastard.

"Hm, you look nothing special, but I guess you'll due." The man turned pompously on his heels and began to order the loading men, in a very squeaky pitched tone, to help him inside the transport.

Hinata was confused for the forth time that morning. Well, what else did she expect? This wasn't supposed to be an easy job.

"Which end did you want?"

Hinata looked lost at her partner. "…End… of what?"

"The caravan."

"Oh…" Hinata felt ridiculous that she hadn't been listening. "Um, it doesn't matter to me. Which ever end is fine."

"You should take the back then while I'll look out from the front. That way we'll have both ends covered just in case of an ambush."

"A-alright." She nodded nervously at the new thought of being attack from all angles, but she masked it long enough until she was in the shelter of the caravan.

Now there was no turning back. Hinata was determined keep the silent promise that she'd made for every recent mission that she'd been through; to try her best and never let her teammates down. The easy thing was to get the mind set for the task, but the hardest thing was to keep up enough nerve to follow through.

Once the last sorts of luggage were tied down with sturdy ropes around the top, the driver instructed the horses to process from the village.

Thing were still relatively calm since the group had yet to leave the borders of Fire Country. As of now, they were traveling through the lush forest that surrounded Konoha in a blanket of green. The sun sprayed the jade earth with specks of gold as it poured through the tiny spaces between the leaves. The tall canopy of trees had wild and unbound roots that forced passageways into the road. Birds flew around ever so often, filling the tranquil moment with a couple of content chirps. A river walked beside the trail, reflecting bright spots of the sun as well as providing the calming sound of rushing water to the passing area. The flora eventually began to disperse as they moved near the boundaries of the present country.

Hinata felt that same unease form in the pit of her stomach once they past the border-guarding nins of the Fire. The group was officially no longer in the safety of their village. This was foreign land, and enemies could be everywhere.

Choosing to avoid the small village that was north of their current position, the caravan turned east to another path that led to a neighboring forest. This was an unfamiliar place to either Sasuke or Hinata, so their scanning skills had to be put to good use as of now.

Performing the well known seals of her hands, letting her chakra flow between them, Hinata activated her Byakugan. Now she could see a good distance into the shaded parts of the brush than before. Thanks to her bloodlines, Hinata could fully see Sasuke as well. Wide sturdy shoulders underneath the pale gray shirt; his neck was craned upward to check the trees for spies of some kind. He would probably find something before she did anyway. Enemies would most likely attack from the front, unless they were smart. ****

Both relieved and wary, Hinata hadn't seen any traces of the enemy from every direction she could see. Only now and then, a deer or a squirrel came into view but that was it. The hardest part of scanning was to look for something that looks out of the ordinary. Then, a few degrees to her right, a blur moved past her sight. At first, it would seem like a bird, but when she looked again, there was something odd about it.

"Sasuke…" Hinata whispered only loud enough to be heard within the caravan.

His dark hair brushed over his shoulder as he glanced behind. The glimmering black eyes look to her with expectancy. She then nodded a signal that something was coming up from behind. Sasuke nodded his own response and signaled her to meet him up top. In mere seconds, the two Leaf nins appeared on a thick, moss covered branch just above the caravan as it continued to move like normal.

"Which way?" Sasuke asked in a hush tone as he crouched next to Hinata.

"That way." She pointed to the right.

"Can you see how many?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, it's moving too fast."

"I can handle that." In the blink of an eye, black morphed into red as three little seedlings surround the pupil. His Sharingan would be able to track the movement best.

The wrapped hand reached behind and pulled a kunai from its pouch as Hinata pulled a senbon from its holder. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her weapon of choice. Lightweight and slender but could be highly dangerous. Much like her, if he did say so himself.

"Let's go."

Without the stir of a single leaf, the small team moved through the treetops in amazing stealth. They were side-by-side but far enough apart, so they wouldn't crash into each other.

_Sasuke must have spotted it._ Hinata thought by the way that she saw him move into a specific path. A few more seconds of bounding heights, Sasuke paused and crouched down again in the cover of some nearby foliage. Hinata landed soundlessly beside him and waited as well.

Only the light sound of their breathing was heard as they waited, enhanced eyes still searching. By the side Sasuke was hunkered down, Hinata spotted a bird coming closer. It was an ordinary bird, the type that was common around the area, but they were usually one solid color. This one had white on the end of its tail.

Hinata gasped inwardly. _An explosive note!_

With an aimed flick of the wrist, Hinata tossed the needle. It pierced through the slip, sending the bird into a panic as the paper was carried away. It soared without a sound as both Sasuke and Hinata focused their attention and waited.

Silence. Silence. Like a flicking lighter, the explosion flared from the lower depths of the of the forest floor.

With the same similarities of falling dominos, enemy nins from the Stone and Grass fell from the treetops. Some had been caught in explosion's blast, while others moved to attack.

With a war like cry from her partner, Hinata watched as Sasuke leapt from the shrouding leaves, crimson eyes blazing with determination, and attacked the first shinobi with astounding accuracy and power.

Hinata swallowed heavily; it had suddenly become dry. Her body unwillingly trembled.

_This is it. Go Hinata. You have to. You can't let him down. I won't!_

"Byakugan!"

Veins doubled around her usually meek eyes as every nin came into sight.

Filling in between her fingers a hefty arsenal of senbon, Hinata jumped from the branch. Combining her weapons with her Byakugan, she coated each one with her chakra and targeted the holes in the opposing shinobis' bodies. One, two, three went down as a vital chakra hole had been hit.

Sasuke, as expected, was doing very well on his own. He seemed to not have a scratch on him while everyone else had been slashed with the bloodied kunai he was still holding. Reaching by his thigh, he placed a small number of shirukens around his fingers and tossed them toward an approaching shinobi. The man was taken down with instantaneous collision. Now jumping feet higher so that he was off the ground, Sasuke had avoided some flying stars as they punctured the ground.

The enemy sides were dwindling.

Now out of senbons to throw, Hinata moved in closer. It was time to use her Gentle Fist style. Running to a ninja easily twice her size, she drove her palm into his back. She could see the chakra passing through his body as her counter energy hit the heart. The shinobi crumpled into a heap as she moved up the levels of branches to the other nins. Though Hinata truly hated to kill, there was no other choice. They obviously didn't feel any remorse for her, so what else is there to do.

Suddenly, a masked shinobi appeared from behind. His kunai soar a direct path to her side.

"FUUMA SHIRUKEN KAGE KURA!"

The large shiruken rocketed through the air and stopped the coming assault. From up above, Sasuke stood upon a limb and caught the returning shiruken as it came back to its origin.

With a weak smile of relief, Hinata landed to a branch just below his and crouched down on one knee. _That seemed to have been the last one._ Hinata thought, looking around and wiped the back of her forehead.

"Look out!"

Hinata's head jerked up. It was Sasuke. He'd already jumped from the branch. Hinata finally spotted the descending kunais about to rain upon her.

Sasuke watched wide eyed as Hinata was about to become a full-fledged pincushion. He could probably stop about half with his Fuuma Shiruken, but here was so many.

The mind raced, adrenaline rushed.

_Move Hinata!_

Despite his mental screams, Hinata stood firm and closed her eyes.

_Ah! What is she doing? She'll be killed!_ Sasuke forced his body to drop as he attempted to go to her aid. He ran faster and faster down the completely vertical trunk of the tree.

Closer. Closer.

Not enough time.

Too late.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!"

Digging his heels into the bark, Sasuke stopped as the blue whirl of chakra rotated around Hinata's form. Every weapon hit the shield and fell to the ground in a lifeless clang. The chakra wall fell as Hinata paused from spinning in its center. She looked a bit worn but she hadn't been injured.

_That must have been one of those Hyuuga techniques I've heard of._ Sasuke thought as he looked back up to the canopy. _That was most likely the reinforcements. I'll handle the rest of them._

Ram, dog, hare; his hands entwined as chakra passed through them.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

The chakra then gathered to his mouth before he placed two fingers to them. The fire spilled out in the form of multiple fire balls. They burned brightly with heat as they sliced through the leaves. Howls and cries rang through the air. Whatever didn't get set a flame had been skewered; there had been kunais hidden within each one of the flaming balls.

Hinata look up again to the fiery sky. _That was… the second time he's came to help me._ For some reason, Hinata felt more grateful than ashamed. She'd tried her best and they _were_ a team after all.

Giving a little smile in Sasuke's direction, she'd wound up spotting something behind him in the distance.

_Ah! Another one!_ Her eyes immediately fell on the nin's hands. They were doing seals and a lot of chakra was flowing to them. _No…_

"I won't let you…" Her voice was barely a whisper as she rose shakily to her feet. "I won't."

Simply attacking wouldn't due, she had to prevent the nin from doing jutsu at all. Extending her arms forward, she then slid her feet apart and made her arms parallel to her legs.

"Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!"

Hinata could see the shinobi in her range of vision. _Alright__. Go._ Propelling her legs, the Hyuuga ran directly toward the Grass nin.

Sasuke had just finished his Mythical Fire Flower Technique when he realized Hinata charging across the lower log. His Sharingan coated eyes followed her path up to higher branches until she was above him. She was running directly toward the enemy Nin.

The Grass shinobi had seen her coming and stop the seal in just enough time to pull out a kunai. Sasuke step forward in fear. Hinata jerked forward.

The blade pierced. The shinobi let out a deep chuckle, but was soon surprised when her petite body puffed into a log. Kawarimi.

"What the?!"

He was too slow to react. Hinata turned on her heels. "Two strike!"

Another turn. The shinobi was trapped. "Four! Eight!"

Hinata could see the chakra holes blow out like old Christmas lights as her arms attacked in one fluid motion. Her face was set in a serious expression but she was shaken to the core with nervousness. This was a difficult skill and she'd only practiced it a dozen times or so. Hinata hoped against hope that she could finish.

"Thirty-two!"

She smiled inwardly. Her goal was in sight. One more.

"Sixty-four!"

The last hit struck dead center. The man screamed as he flew backward. He lost his footing and fell to an untimely death among the forest floor.

Sasuke watched the whole thing in silent awe. Man, she'd improved greatly over the last year since their last joint mission. Such precision. He was glad his Sharingan was there to catch each strike.

But wait?

What was wrong? She was still in the same position as the attack ended. Forearm raised, the other hand with two fingers erect, why hadn't she moved? Sasuke took another step closer.

"Hinata…"

Her arms dropped, the body swayed on legs that turned instantly to jello. Hinata involuntarily leaned back. Sasuke broke into a mad dash. He didn't wish her to end up like the other shinobi just now.

Hinata let out a fragile gasp as her feet lifted from the branch. Her body was numb. _Oh no, I used too much chakra._ She winced as she attempted to make her hands move. No good.

An energy was moving her way. Sasuke.

_Sasuke…?__ I'm falling. I can't stop... _

Her lips never moved. She was in a daze.

The wind whistled in her ears as indigo hair washed in front of her eyes. Gravity pulled faster and faster. Air left her lungs as she collided.

Strange, she'd anticipated more of an impact from that far a fall. The ground was a lot softer than she'd expected too.

And warm.

-

**Momo-kun-chan:** Review and I update a lot faster. All suggestions welcome. XD Thank you. Laters.


	3. Andante Con Moto

**Theme and Variation**

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** There would definitely be more Sasu/Hina in the series if I did. XD

**Momo-kun-chan:** YAY! (Hugs) You guys are awesome! =D Thankies for your suggestions and I will try my best to apply your ideas.

Hehe, I don't think it's the best Sasu/Hina fic but I am trying hard to keep you guys interested.

Now, I would like to say before we move on any further, that there is a method to my madness. Any parts you may come across and go "WTF!?", I'll explain. Just be patient, 'key? Not that it was a big issue, but I wanted to make that as clear as possible.

KYAAAA! One more thing! I figured out the perfect theme song to this fic. "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. Check it out! You'll see what I mean! XD

Thanks all. Read on. XD

-

_"Man, there is nothing like a hard day of training, ne Hinata?"_

_She smiled her reply while folding the thick coat in her arms. _

_Today was beyond hot and it had only gotten warmer while working out. Team Eight had the afternoon off as Kurenai had a mission of her own, but she hadn't said until the morning of there usual meeting time. Shino had let everyone know the day before of his own mission with his father, so he hadn't come at all. _

_Since Kiba and Hinata were already up for the day, they decided to train with each other. Surprisingly, Hinata was the one that suggested it before Kiba had a chance to ask. He had still agreed of course. He had seen her train more often anyway, and with the Jounin Exams coming up, what better was there to do with spare time. _

_As Kiba had sensed, Hinata was sure putting a lot more effort into her technique. She even managed to put him and Akamaru down. Twice. Kiba had still won, with a secretly mangled side, but he congratulated Hinata on a good job done._

_Finally, the day was almost over, judging by the way the sun was laying back peacefully on the horizon, and the streetlights began to glow dimly in the fading daylight. Hinata and Kiba, and Akamaru too, had trained past lunch, so they thought it best to stop for the day. There was no need for a heat stroke today._

_"Hey Hinata, where did you want to go eat? I'm starving."_

_"Um, anywhere you want to go is fine." She replied meekly and wiped her forehead with the back of her free hand._

_"Alright. Oh wait, I have to pick something up in here for a second. Do you mind waiting for me?" Kiba motioned toward a supply store that was a building or two away. _

_Hinata shook her head. "Not at all. Go ahead Kiba-kun."_

_"Thanks Hinata. It will only be a minute, and then I'll take you to… a late lunch. My treat." _

_Hinata nodded and watched as Kiba jogged up a block into the little shop on the corner._

_Turning around to admire the different assortment objects in the large display windows, she looked at a few things she had might want to pick up. Not that she'd needed anything right away, but the store was new and she'd heard they had some good deals. Walking over to further examine the newly marked down price on some medicinal cream, Hinata bumped into an exiting customer. Their package fell, as did her coat. _

_Hinata flushed with embarrassment. "Sasuke-senpai, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention. _

_"It's fine." He bent over to grab the fallen things._

_Hinata bit her bottom lip and stooped down. "Let me help you."_

_Sasuke moved forward as Hinata did the same. They collided. Hinata looked mortified as they both rubbed the fresh lumps on their heads. "Sorry."_

_"No, its okay." He said through clinched teeth, but he didn't sound as mad as his expression. "Hey… I was looking for you earlier."_

_Hinata appeared puzzled as they stood, seemingly the only pair of people on the entire street. "…What for…?"_

_"About our last mission."_

_Hinata felt herself become nervous. "I-I'm sorry about that. I know sometimes I-"_

_"No. I was going to say…" Sasuke paused and turned a bit so that his lengthy bangs covered most of his face, shadowing his eyes. "That I was… You're not that bad a shinobi, okay?"_

_Hinata had went speechless with surprise, her mouth in the form of a small 'o'. _

_He smirked softly as his face shone from behind his long hair. "Just do better next time. Its Naruto's job to be dead-last, not you."_

_Sasuke placed the plush, beige coat into Hinata's hand after he'd taken his package from it. A gentle shade of blush danced over the short woman's cheeks. _

_"Sasuke…"_

_"Hinata!" She turned to see Kiba walking over with a small bag in his hand, the other slightly waving, but when she turned back, the brunette ninja had disappeared into thin air. Her pale eyes danced around searchingly but nothing except a few fireflies came into sight. _

_Was the heat making her delirious? The sun **was** beating very heavily this afternoon. _

_Kiba shook her shoulder after his calls went ignored. "Hey, you okay?" _

_Hinata was still a touch in shock, but she pulled herself out of the brief mental void enough to answer. "Yes… Yes, I'm fine."_

_She smiled and pulled her jacket closer to her chest. "Did you get everything you needed?"_

_"Yeah. Damn clerk tried to jip me though."_

_Hinata nodded along as her teammate rambled on about how the quality of stores were in Konoha, but her mind was once again elsewhere. As she'd once noticed sometime before, Sasuke was quite an enigma, one that would be interesting to solve, but if only she had the guts to do so, or the strength... _

"Hinata." She fell back onto his chest as her limp body ceased from the drop.

Sasuke landed with a nearly soundless thud as his feet settled on the red-splotched grass of the forest floor.

"She should have known better than to use up that much chakra."Sasuke quietly scolded under his breath. He could see the dim line of chakra emanating from her petite form with his still activated Sharingan.

He then began to hunt for any type of apparent wounds, shifting so that he was crouched on one knee to supported Hinata's upper body. There was none that he could find so far. Despite his initial anger from shock, he at least was impressed that Hinata had held her own, much more so than he thought she would anyway.

Suddenly away from his thoughts, Sasuke had unexpectedly paused mid-search when he'd realized where his exploration had ended up. That comfortably smug smirk steadily dominated over his features, his hands were dangerously close to places that might have earned him a good slap.

Now, he wasn't going to prove his loud rival right by being a pervert and taking advantage of Hinata while she was unconscious; but honestly, she was such a sight to behold. Her head laid like a wilted flower over his forearm, the sapphire deep hair surrounded her finely soiled cheeks in a skewed fashion. Her fair, velvet like face looked at peace even though she'd blacked out after such an intense thing. Her supple lips slightly parted, they would be so nice to kiss.

_They will be…_ Sasuke thought determinedly.

He was sure he would get an opportunity to do so, but not now. This wasn't the time or the place for that. There could be more enemy Nins on the way this very moment for all he knew.

With that conclusion, he moved Hinata around so he could place her on his back to carry. In that exact instant, his back pricked as if small spikes had stabbed into it. Sasuke brushed the tips of his fingers to around the area of his shoulder blade and under the flap of his torn shirt. He felt the moist, meaty tissue of an open abrasion under his graze. Judging by the width of it, it must have been a kunai he had unknowingly dodged that left such a rip. Adrenaline must have masked the stinging until he'd finally calmed down long enough to be aware of such an injury.

Nevertheless, worrying about that would have to wait. It was better to stay moving and catch up with the still traveling caravan. Hopefully, it had not been attacked.

With a blur of dark colors, Sasuke leapt from the earth into the towering trees ahead. It was best to stay above ground in this situation. With his arms full, he would have to avoid trouble for now, thus choosing to keep his Sharingan going for a little while longer.

-

Crash!

Boot sandals hit the flooring inside of the caravan as Sasuke came to a stop. It wasn't loud enough to disturbed the driver up front, just loud enough to startle the snooty young man sitting within.

"Do you have to be that loud?! Honestly!" The Raikage's relative took a moment to shakily wipe the frightened bead of sweat from his brow while casting Sasuke a superior glare.

The Uchiha simply ignored him and moved over near the side of the transport. Arranging their backpacks out of the way, Sasuke positioned Hinata so that she was leaning back to the wall. The much frailer man leant closer to the pair while letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh ho. Its hard to believe such an elegant creature is a ruthless shinobi, don't you agree?" He smiled slyly.

Sasuke flared his nostrils at the comment. He wasn't stupid; Sasuke knew what the other was getting at by his under laced tone. "She's taken."

"I see. I should have known." He cocked his head to the side, while smirking. "Too bad. I could have shown her the finer things in life. Much more than some anyway."

He twisted his lip at the Sasuke's partially soiled outfit before retreating hastily to the front from the Leaf Nin's warning scowl.

Sasuke snorted as he sat next to Hinata, one leg hanging off the edge of the opened end and the other rose to support his lazily slung arm. He laid back with caution, wincing at the pulls on his tender wound. He titled his gaze toward the sleeping kunoichi at his side.

It was obvious this character knew nothing of what Hinata was truly like. She wasn't shallow, and not in the least bit conceded. Funny, how her innocence seemed to have dwelled even after her adolescence had past.

Innocent.

Pure.

Gentle.

Everything that he was not.

Sasuke frowned disdainfully at the seal upon his shoulder; it was easily in view to his sight but well hidden behind his tall collar.

The wretched black mark was a symbol of his hidden darkness; the darkness that he still bore despite his return to Konoha, despite if return to the right side. It was still somewhere deep inside, that sometimes urged to spill out. Hopefully, it wouldn't in front of her. Sasuke had kept the seal suppressed without the aid of a binding seal for years now.

However, what would happen if he'd used up most of his chakra in a battle and lost control? What would she say? What would she do?

Sasuke could imagine a many range of scenarios from fainting to getting as far away from him as physically possible. Since the seal had reached its level two state, the transformation was... less than normal, one could say.

However, Hinata wasn't the type to shun. From what he could gather, she was one of the most understanding people he'd ever known. Of course, she might be initially afraid, but he would just have to explain it somehow before she could find out on her own.

Dark eyes fell upon her lax form as Hinata began to stir by his side. Her nose wrinkled a bit while she breathed a low yet sweet mumble. Sasuke only watched as she subconsciously slid over and rested her indigo head on his shoulder. Her heat immediately spread onto his arm. The pleasant smell of lavender filled his nose again, it even stronger by her closeness. The Uchiha didn't try to move. If she was fine, there was no need to change things.

Turning to the path they'd passed barely minutes ago, Sasuke noted the change in the scenery. The sky was no longer the clear, blue vast as it was back in Konoha, but instead turning gradually grey with thick, cotton like clouds that made it appear the day was later than what it truly was. The land was changing from grassy forests to more of a rugged stone terrain, like the road becoming a pebbled path rather than trampled greenery. Trees and shrubs became less clustered and more random by the roadside, leaving dew covered hills in their absence. The air smelled damper in the climbing altitude, and far cooler. Sasuke could mostly tell by the pockets of visible air as they breathed in and out.

By the gradual decreasing speed beneath the wheels, it was apparent the caravan was slowing down. Sasuke had looked up to the front just as they came to a complete stop.

The driver poked his head from up front, and around the caravan's covered side. "The horses need to take a rest, is that alright?"

Sasuke only nodded.

He was expecting some sort of extra stare by catching himself and Hinata in such a close position, but the driver simply hurried off to untie the horses with the small bunch of loaders that had traveled along with them.

What Sasuke didn't know was the older man didn't care just as long as he could have some time to get away for awhile. The "cargo" was becoming quite annoying after coming up front to complain about trivial things like the weather and his magnificence going unnoticed. He nearly strangled the boy with the reigns, but thankfully, they had reached another river before he could act out his thoughts.

Within minutes, the caravan was nearly silent; everyone including the Raikage's relative had left down to the riverbed, most likely filling up canteens and making sure the horses were well hydrated. The most one could hear now was their soft breathing and the faint trickle of running water in the distance.

Hinata shivered and drew closer to the firm, warmth beside her. She began to break from her groggy mode; thought she was still trapped between sleep and consciousness, weariness still nailing her eyes shut. Hinata blindly reached, and wrapped her arms around the closest thing she was next to; coincidently, she was already leaning on it. Well, whatever it was, it sure was relaxing. Her 'pillow' was the only thing with warmth.

Was she back at home? In her nice, warm bed? Did she leave the window open again? Her back was strangely cool.

Wrapping her arms tighter, Hinata detected the long and odd shape of her pillow. Her head was craned in a strange angle too, as if she was sitting up right. It was covered with a something that didn't feel like the ordinary cottony fabric, it was more wrapped around the lengthy thing, but was more open near the top.

And what was that? Since when did pillows have…?

"…Fingers…?"

Her eyes snapped open but she didn't have the strength to lift her head as quickly as she would have liked.

Eyes focusing from the instant blur of opening, she suddenly became startling aware of everything that was around her. Hinata found that she _wasn't_ at home, nor in her bed. Beneath her was hard floor and she _had_ been sitting up. And her pillow wasn't a pillow at all, but…

"S-Sasuke…" Her voice muffled and wavering. Hinata wanted desperately to pull away, frightened that he would be upset for laying on him for who knows how long, but her body wouldn't move an inch.

All she could do was attempt to lift her head, but as soon as she'd tried, it fell lifelessly back into place, on her partner's shoulder.

Hinata closed her eyes in a poor effort to hide her awkwardness. She didn't dare have the courage to open them again, she could feel her face already on fire. Hinata felt it burn to the tops of her ears, all the way down to her shoulders. She honestly didn't think she could have been more embarrassed.

Hinata felt Sasuke pull her upright by the arms, clearing his throat. She was sure he was going to say something about it.

"You shouldn't move so much. You've used up a lot of your chakra."

Hinata blinked, looking a touch dumbfounded as he placed her back on the caravan side. Not a yell or frown at all. Maybe he wasn't mad.

Judging by his expression, Sasuke didn't seem to be. His voice was calm. Was it concerned too? Hinata could barely tell with her mind spinning in confused thought. It was better to make sure in any case.

"Sasuke…?" He looked in her direction, causing her to pause with contemplation for a moment. Her eyes cast to the floor while weakly poking her fingers together. "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I mean… well…"

"Don't worry about it." It was short but nowhere close to annoyed as she was sure it would have been.

Hinata managed a simple nod after her brief gap of thought. A relieved sigh fled through her nose as the caravan fell silent again. Well, there was no need to dwell on something if it wasn't necessary.

She attempted to move again, this time making it far enough to where she was facing Sasuke near the exit. She looked outside and spotted the others not too far from them. Hinata had barely noticed they were alone until now, no wonder it was so quiet.

"…Sasuke, do you know how long I've been out? I can't seem to remember anything after I fell…" Hinata had suddenly remembered the battle in the forest as that bit of information came back to her mind. She would like to know what happened between the lapse of her memory, and nothing else seemed to be happening at that exact moment anyway.

"An hour or two. It hasn't been that long." He was still keeping a watch outside while talking to her; there was still a job to do after all.

"Then… you must have caught me…" She had pieced it together as Sasuke turned to look at her, nodding.

"I see. Thank you…"

Sasuke smirked to himself. "Eh, it was nothing."

Hinata poked her fingers together and reluctantly blushed. "Hm, well, thank you anyway."

With a tilt of the head to accept her offer, there was apparent no reason not to, he went back to his watch. He winced slightly as he lifted his back from the wall. Hinata blinked with a small gasp. There was a thick red on the spot where he had moved away from. The ruby liquid seemed too familiar not to know what it was.

_How did that get there? From where...?_

Her eyes immediately darted to the back of his shirt. Hinata had spotted the tear in the pale grey cloth, just to the right of his family symbol he always wore on his back. Blood, slightly smeared now from being rubbed, had seeped partway through the material.

"S-Sasuke, you're bleeding!"

When was he hit? Was it when he came to save her? Did something else happen while she wasn't awake?

Hinata looked on fearfully as the Uchiha reached for the wound on his back. "Damn, it must have opened up again…"

"Please, let help you with that. It does look fairly deep from here." Hinata, somehow finding the strength to scoot over, slide up from behind, placing her hand upon his shoulder to signal that she would handle it.

The kunoichi blushed feverishly on contact but quickly busied herself with the task at hand; it _was_ only a shoulder after all.

"Ah, thanks." She could hear him wincing although his back was turned.

"Its no trouble at all really." Hinata nodded with a little smile.

She was glad that Sasuke didn't try to protest. There was no way he could have that bandaged up himself anyhow. It could very well get infected, or worse.

Then out of nowhere, her mind ran in a strange direction and led her to wonder why he always said the kind things with his back turned. Maybe it was a pride thing.

She shook her head to scramble irrelevant thoughts and focused back to what her she was supposed to be doing. Her face just wound up flushing again as soon as she did.

Sasuke's injury was on his back, thus meaning under his clothes. Now, Hinata has touched his skin before, just last night in fact, she still didn't know what possessed her to do that, but this had nothing sensual to it. She was supposed to be professional about treating people, having studied in medical areas of jutsu, although, Hinata couldn't quite figure out why her face wouldn't stop burning and her heart sprinted like a race horse.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder, still wincing.

Hinata looked flustered. "Nothing... Ah except, I… Do you mind if I… I need to lift your shirt."

Hinata hoped she didn't sound like some kind of pervert; it wasn't every day she asked to look under someone's clothes.

Sasuke only smirked, closing his eyes. "Is that all? Go ahead."

Hinata nodded and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Sasuke let a short laugh escape his nose. "I know you've got the magic touch..."

The Hyuuga's eyes went wide. "Huh?"

"The magic touch? I heard you're good at medicine, am I right?"

"Oh yes. Well, I think so. I haven't had any complaints…" Hinata blushed at her foolishness. She had thought he meant something else by that comment. The funny thing was, she was right on target, but Sasuke played along with her naivety.

Hinata cringed at the wound she'd unveiled. The fleshy, crimson stained gash was deep as she thought; it would need to be wrapped soon.

"How bad is it?" Sasuke asked, unwillingly flinching as Hinata poked at the raw cut.

"Just as I thought, but it shouldn't need any stitches." She replied and thought.

Hinata knew the perfect jutsu for this, but it wasn't wise to use any kind of chakra just yet. She could still feel the sluggishness in her body from using such advanced techniques. Then, her mind clicked.

Reaching over to her bag, she placed the sack between her legs and rummaged around. Finding what she was looking for near the bottom, she had produced the small jar with the long blue ribbon. Hinata had almost forgot about it, and oh what better time to try its effectiveness than now.

"Ah Sasuke?" She blushed as the man turned slightly. She ducked her head a bit and held the tiny container forward in both of her hands.

"I-I made this for you… I was going to give it to you earlier, but since we had this mission together, I didn't actually know when I should have." Hinata smiled blushing. "It… It's to say thank you for the dance… You left before I got the chance to tell you the same."

Sasuke took the jar in his free hand, the other presently holding up his shirt so Hinata could work better. Rubbing his thumb back and forth over the smooth glass, Sasuke stared at the neatly tied ribbon, and thought. Hinata went through all that trouble just to make him something?

_It seems she enjoyed that too. Bah, Naruto, you idiot. You're going to lose something too good for even me and you don't even know it. _

Sasuke outwardly snorted.

Hinata looked on with disappointment, letting her shoulders sag. "You… don't like it then."

The Uchiha looked up visibly puzzled. He didn't snort _at_ her. "No. Its… great, Hinata." He placed the jar back in her hand. "Why don't you go ahead and use it?"

The woman nodded. "Alright."

Blushing yet again, Hinata unscrewed the capped. She had to make sure the area was uncontaminated first, so she cleaned up the wound a little before applying the light green cream.

"This should be numbing the area. Is it working?"

"Yeah, it is. Thanks."

Hinata couldn't help but smile to herself. She was happy he liked it; she even found herself resisting poking her fingers together like she always did at times like this.

Within a few moments, her steady hands had patched up the injury. Sasuke stood in the caravan's opening, rotating the shoulder that was hurt; Hinata really did go a nice job.

"It should last for the rest of the day before it needs another changing." Hinata announced meekly as she put the rest of the medicine inside of Sasuke's bag instead of her own.

"That should be long enough. At the rate we're going, we should be in Thunder Country by daybreak, or late tonight if we don't make anymore stops." They had been moving a lot faster than he had originally calculated.

Sasuke noticed Hinata shiver out the corner of his eye. He turned saw her fruitlessly trying to huddle herself.

"Are you cold or something?" Sasuke raised a curious brow. Did it get _that_ cold?

"Ah, no. I'm fine." Hinata plastered a feeble smile but its transparency didn't go unnoticed by her partner.

"Hm…"

There was something more to that which Hinata probably thought best not to share. Walking back to the side, Sasuke took a seat next to Hinata again, who had her knees drawn up to her chest. Her expression was worried and tired. The Uchiha knew why she was tired, but what she was worried about was still unclear. As for now, Sasuke decided to let it go. It was time to start moving again, he could see the others returning a few meters away. Sasuke had a feeling he would learn of its origin, one way or the other.

Quaint how it turns out that his cursed seal wasn't the only thing that would eventually brought into the light.

-

As Sasuke had figured from earlier, the group had indeed reached Thunder Country by late that night, very late in fact. It was hard to tell exactly what time it was, but it was figured to be around three or four in the morning. One could usually see by the way the stars aligned in the sky, but the thick clouds blanketed the heavens in a fluffy abundance. The Hidden Cloud was indeed a good name for the village.

Along the way, Hinata had fallen asleep again after making sure Sasuke didn't need her stay awake. It had been a good while into the evening, so he really didn't mind. Sasuke was more of a night owl anyway, so he was still wide-awake even now. Although, he was secretly disappointed that Hinata made sure she had dozed off some space between each other so she would fall on him again.

Coming to the borders of the village, torches were lit up ahead and could be seen from their distance away. The horses slowed when they reached the large, sturdy doors of the guarding gate. It was similar to the ones in Konoha but it looked to be made more from steel than wood.

A couple of Cloud Nins, probably Jounin rank, came around to inspect the caravan. It wasn't truly necessary but they most likely just wanted to be nosey. Eyes landing upon the two Leaf Nins in the back, one man snorted and whispered something to his comrade, who laughed. Sasuke sent them a glare and narrowed his eyes. Damn Cloud shinobis, and people thought he was arrogant.

After the brief examination was over, they finally opened the gates to the village. Within, the town was quiet since it was so late, or so early, either way. The horses' trollops clacked echoingly, seemingly being the only noise on the street besides the stray garbage can turning over and a dog barking in the distance.

Sasuke made sure to note his surroundings since he'd never been to this village before. The buildings were high and towering, more so than most seen in other towns; even the houses were no less than three stories. Sasuke also made sure to take note of all the shadows and potential hiding spots there were by the tall structures all around. Who knows when and if someone might try something. Of course, the two villages had been allies for years, but tensions had always remained high.

Approaching the largest building near the back part of the village, Sasuke figured that must be their destination; no doubt, that's where the Raikage stayed. Pulling into what looked like a stable, the caravan stopped as everyone began to exit it. Sasuke shook Hinata awake by the arm, and grabbed his bag from the floor.

"Come on. We're here."

It took a few times but Hinata was finally awoke enough to stand without stumbling. It was only a matter of minutes before her drowsiness wore off and that anxiety crept in again. She walked to the edge of the caravan, following Sasuke who had already jumped down, and paused. Hinata looked to her left and saw a few shinobis there, some talking, and some trying to help unload.

The heiress unintentionally trembled, her eyes closing with mild fear. They weren't doing anything to her, but the fact of being around them scared her. She couldn't stop thinking about when that Cloud shinobi tried to kidnap her. It was a very long time ago, but she could still remember everything so vividly.

"Hinata." Sasuke was frowning, looking up at her from the ground. What was it about this village that terrified her so much? He extended his hand. "Come on."

Hinata nodded and took his offer, leaping down to the ground beside him.

Just then, a woman wearing a bright pink kimono walked over after she was finished talking to one of her colleagues. She smiled at them, a mini fan between her folded hands, and bowed.

"Raikage-sama sends his gratitude for transporting his nephew safely. He also has instructed me to escort you to your living quarters until morning."

_Living quarters?_ Sasuke raised a brow. Oh well, it was better than getting a hotel in the middle of the night. He then looked over to Hinata, who appeared that she was in a completely different place. Had she even noticed the girl?

Sasuke titled his head in the guide's direction and nudged his partner along to let her know they were moving again. Hinata only made a faint murmur for a reply and followed.

"If there's something bothering you, tell me okay?" Sasuke finally spoke up, after a few quiet minutes of walking.

Hinata looked up somewhat alarmed. It seemed that he had noticed her unease. Well, it wasn't like she was doing such a good job of hiding it. "Oh… I'll be fine... Thank you."

Hinata knew she would be at least. It was silly to dwell on something that happened such a long time ago. She wasn't even sure that it would happen again here. Anyway, she's much more stronger than a mere child now, and, Sasuke was there too. That had comforted her just a bit more than she had originally realized. Hinata blushed with a hidden smile. Speaking of which, it was nice of him to offer such a thing though.

Soon, they were lead to a fairly large compound, a good distance from the Raikage's mansion. It was made like the traditional Japanese style house, painted a pretty sky blue with beautiful stone pathways leading around the secluded land, trailing all the way to its entrance and swung around to the koi pond out back. They had to go quite a way up the concrete stairs just to reach the front door.

Upon entering, the entire downstairs looked as if it was only the beams holding up the rest of the house. There were no doors beside the front, and only a grand set of stairs lead to the second floor. The attendant didn't really start the small tour until they reached the second floor.

After walking down a small hallway and coming through the newly papered sliding doors, the actual apartment was laid before them. Solid cherry wood floors sat underneath a modest amount of furniture, just enough for guests to stay. There were more sliding doors all around and a few windows too. The young woman showed the pair of shinobis where the bathroom was, the kitchen, and told them where the hot spring were downstairs.

_This seems to be a lot just to be staying here **one** night._ Sasuke thought as he followed along.

The last stop was near the farthest end of the apartment. There were two sliding doors with beautifully painted, delicately drawn designs on them of ocean waves and clouds; it must have been a beach of some kind.

The woman smiled and grabbed the door handles in her hands. "And here is your room."

There was even more things inside the greatly accommodated bedroom. There was a TV, a bookshelf, another bathroom, some chairs and tables. It seemed large enough for two people, or one that happened to like a lot of space; it appeared to be almost two of everything there. However, one thing particular that had caught the Hyuuga's eye immediately.

"Ah… Excuse me?" Hinata's mouth went dry as she blushed beyond all belief, trying her best not to stammer with embarrassment. "There's… only one bed…"

-

==; Was that good? I hope so. It was getting a bit too serious for me, so I had to throw in a **_lightly_** humorous ending.

Haha, one bed. I wonder what will happen? XD

Anyway, my B-Day's tomorrow, and I hope you can give me some nice gifts by reviewing for me. Oh and I also drew some Sasu/Hina fan art. If you want to see it, leave your e-mail address in the review. Thanks! Laterz!


	4. Fantasia

**Theme and Variation**

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, Sakura would have died in the Chuunin Exams. XD

**Momo-kun-chan:** Thanks for the reviews guys, loves ya bunches for it. =D Anyway, I just wanted to say one thing before you start this chapter.

O-key, the dialogue thing. I was gonna say something last chapter but I forgot. Well, the thing is, how should I put this… Hinata and Sasuke are very quiet people. XP Just think about it for a second. Hinata rarely seems to talk cause she's so shy, and Sasuke, hm, he's busy... um brooding or being serious. And the scenes haven't been right for much talking to me yet, but don't worry, it'll get better very soon. I promise. I have everything planned out just right. Thank you. Enjoy. =)

-

"Ah... Excuse me...?" The escort seemed genuinely dumbfounded as she gave Hinata a questioningly unclear look.

Hinata cleared her throat again, this time forcing a nervous smile to maintain her politeness. Maybe she hadn't heard her the first time. "I said... there's only one bed..."

The kunoichi honestly thought she would have choked as the aide continued to look bland and clueless. As if a light bulb switched on in her head, the slightly taller woman blinked and peered further into the room, craning her neck past the two guests like it was something so hard to find.

"Well, it seems there is." The red head thought for a second, then smiled at Hinata.

If the Hyuuga was anyone else, she probably would have screamed at the other's blatant stupidity, but she only nodded, hoping this was getting somewhere.

Sasuke all the while held firm to his decision to stay quiet. He had immediately noticed the lone bed too, but didn't bother to speak on it; instead it was more like, 'One bed. Hm...' and nothing more. If he had to share, he really didn't mind. Sasuke never shared a bed before, but look who it was with. Any idiot could see this was sign. As long as the odds were in his favor, why not ride it.

"Ah, I know what happened." The escort finally spoke again, nodding to agree with herself. "You see this is usually the guest house for one person. We didn't know there were going to be two of you until later this evening, and we didn't think you would arrive tonight so I guess the arrangers didn't have the chance to change the room around."

"Oh?" Hinata took in the information curiously.

"Yes. That must have slipped my mind." The guide laughed to herself. Hinata tried her best to hide her exasperation. "I could send for a separate bed if you'd like?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to go through all the trouble so late." The Hyuuga began to rethink even speaking about the bed. It was just furniture for crying out loud.

"It's nothing really. I'm sure I could get a futon or something..."

"Futon? Oh no, I'd-"

"Its okay, Hinata. You could take the bed if you want." Sasuke finally spoke up as he walked up the small step of the floor well and fully into the room.

The heiress looked concerned. "But you shouldn't be on the floor with your injury Sasuke."

"...I think the futons are pretty comfortable..." The escort replied but no one was really paying much attention to her.

Sasuke stopped to look at his partner with a hard yet somehow gentle look. "You said it wasn't that serious, and anyway, I can see the thought sleeping with me is making you uncomfortable."

Maybe the odds weren't in his favor. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. For the second time that night, his presence was making her uneasy, hinted by her wide eyes and massive blushes. The last thing Sasuke wanted was to make it worse by pushing harder.

"But..." Hinata really didn't know what else to argue with. It was pretty much over with before it began. The Uchiha had hit the nail right on head, but not exactly. True Hinata was nervous, but it wasn't exactly because she was absolutely terrified. She was just... _worried _something might... _happen_. Hinata didn't truly know what her subconscious was trying to get at, but there was just so many questions buzzing around in her mind from the last time they interacted so closely.

"So... Ah... Have you made a decision? I assure you its no trouble at all." The escort nodded, looking back and forth between the two individuals.

Before Sasuke could answer, Hinata promptly answered, "Ah never mind, its fine. I'm sorry to have bothered you in the first place. Thank you."

Hinata immediately bit her tongue soon after the words spilled out. _What did I just say?!_

With the escort already leaving with her answer, Hinata resisted the urge to snatch the closing doors back open and say, "On second thought..." She had already given the poor yet slow attendant enough run around for one late night.

_All right, just let it go. It's not that bad. Sasuke won't do anything. He doesn't seem to be that type of guy anyway._ Hinata couldn't help but think about the hundreds of bachelorettes dying for this chance to sleep with their precious Adonis. They probably would have tossed her out the window if they'd caught wind of it.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked, his masculine voice carrying through the silence.

Hinata turned around to the center of the room where the Uchiha was tossing his bag into the corner, and plastered a weak smile. "...Yes."

She didn't know why she worried so much, or so easily as a matter of fact, Hinata thought while toeing the heels of her boots to take them off. She'd decided just to leave them in the extra stair well of the bedroom instead of taking them all the way back to the front door. They'd already past that a long time ago and there was always later to move them.

Bending down to turn the boots around, Hinata detected the second pair. She hadn't even noticed when Sasuke had taken his shoes off, so she simply shrugged and turned his too. It was the woman of the house's job to do that, Hinata figured she was the lady this house, sort of speak.

Stepping up, her bare feet met the cold wood floor. It reminded her of the floors within the Hyuuga mansion, but it didn't sound nearly as monotone as it did when she walked across it.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you want to take a shower or something. Did you want to go first?"

Hinata blinked while in the midst of dropping her backpack in the corner. She finally answered after a moment or two's consideration, shaking her dark blue head.

"You can go ahead if you'd like Sasuke. I have no problem waiting."

He just shrugged and began rummaging in the largest pouch of his bag like he was previously doing while Hinata went back to her own business, which was conveniently nothing. Out the corner of her eyes, she watched as Sasuke was crouched over in the corner. He was taking off the wraps of his hands.

Hinata remembered every time she'd trained, her palms would bleed. She'd tried wrapping them once or twice, but Hinata would always forget by the third day or so. Judging by how many layers they looked, it must have taken a while each morning. Hinata was sure Sasuke's face was set with such passion like he did with everything, even with a task as simple as this. It was something truly to admire Hinata thought at least. Something she'd noticed she _did_ admire.

"Hm?"

The Uchiha looked over to Hinata with a inquiring expression upon his strong, pasty face. Hinata looked away then blushed, noting her mistake of ogling. He must have noticed somehow. It's funny how you get that strange feeling over yourself when you can tell someone was just watching you. The worse part about it is the person staring can never turn away in time.

"Ah... um nothing. Sorry."

Hinata heard the muffled chuckle come from Sasuke and flushed with embarrassment. Why she did some of the things she did sometimes, Hinata didn't know.

To quickly find something to do, Hinata discovered the extra set of door handles on the opposite wall. After walking over to it, Hinata found the partly hidden exit lead to an impressive wooden balcony. She walked out carefully and tipped over to the wood railing.

Hinata could see the hot spring a few meters downs, steaming away in the crisp night, calmly radiating an aquamarine glow with the fluorescent lights at the bottom of it and bubbling faintly in the serenity.

_Well, at least the night is quiet._

The Raikage's nephew was in the safety of his own village, and she'd already slept a few good hours, so Hinata wasn't nearly as tired as she should have been. Even thought she was in a foreign village, Hinata was a bit more at ease now that she was temporarily settled.

The chilled breeze picked up, causing her to hug her arms in a shallow attempt for warmth. That didn't work. Its must have been a lot colder outside than she'd originally thought.

_And I would stand outside barefoot wouldn't I?_ Hinata laughed looking down at her blue painted toes. What a great way to catch a cold.

Walking back through the sliding doors, she looked to the bathroom. It was closed and the room lay empty.

_Sasuke must have already gone in._

The kunoichi couldn't hear any water running, but it wasn't her business what he was doing in there. Not that she _really_ wanted to know anyhow.

Hinata then picked up their scattered bags and put them into the shelter of the closet. Pulling the silk string to click on the light above, Hinata had spotted one of the top shelves. It was lined with complementary robes, complete with pants and a tie-up top. They were made from fine, thin fleece and all colored a snowy white. Hinata assumed they were there for them, with this being the guest suite and all, so she had grabbed two pairs and tucked them under her arms while turning the light back off.

Hinata went on to place the bigger set on the bed for Sasuke and took the smaller size into her hands for her to wear. Now all she had to do was wait until Sasuke was done. Then she could get her a nice shower, something that was pretty obvious she'd needed, and then…

She swallowed and looked to the bed.

It did appear to be new now that she had a good look at it. Crisp, white sheets as if they had never even been touched, but besides its sterile air, it did look rather inviting.

Just then, she remembered that this wasn't only room in the entire house; this was only the bedroom, and if she'd remembered correctly, there was another bathroom here too. Hinata didn't both to tell Sasuke, she didn't wish to interrupt him, and carried on out of the room quietly.

The hallway was dark, so she turned on a few mini lights in the hall and in the living room, giving rooms a nice glow. Hinata noted the nook kitchen near the back, the living room spaciously in the center; the second bathroom was exactly left of the short hallway.

The door was shut and the lights were off within. She reached hand first and flicked the switch that rested on the cool, smooth wall. This bathroom was about the same size as the one in their room, Hinata would guess. There was a marble sink, a toilet, then a shower to the far right corner. There were some fuzzy, blue rugs in front of the shower, and its glass walls had frosted clouds designed on them. It was elegant without over doing it, obviously meant to impress the guests.

Putting her robes on the shelf beside the sink, Hinata then fingered along the different soaps and shampoos on the inner shelves of the shower; there where many assorted varieties, like Tangerine & Pears, and Blueberry, Hinata didn't want to use up anyone else's things, but she really wanted to try that Peaches & Cream kind. She could never seem to find it in stores in Konoha.

_I'll... only use a little._ She couldn't help but feel a little evil, smiling slyly as she removed her soiled clothes. It _was _left for them after all. No need of letting it all go to waste.

After figuring out how to work the strange knobs of the shower, she wound up spraying the top of her head with cold water not too long ago, Hinata finally got the shower set. It was amazing how good a hot bath felt. She didn't know how much she'd needed it until after she was done, and on the plus side, her hair was super soft and shiny now, something that Hinata didn't get often with her regular brand.

Hinata felt so relax right now, she didn't even realize she'd been smiling the whole time she was getting re-dressed. Much to her luck, she'd found some slippers in one of the bottom cabinets. Hinata had hoped Sasuke had found himself some too.

Opening the steamy bathroom door, Hinata was automatically chilled by the cooler air outside. Was there a window open or something? Where was that draft coming from?

_Maybe it's just me... _The Hyuuga shook it off and tossed her dirty clothes down the laundry shoot. She didn't know where they went, but there was time to investigate that tomorrow. It was nearly four-thirty in the morning.

Hinata turned off the lights again and shut the bathroom door while she left. She'd decided to keep a small lamp on in the living room for the time being, just for the sake of being able to see where she was going.

Coming to the bedroom, the paper doors where still cracked, letting the light from inside leak out into the hall. Hinata didn't think to knock or anything, but just before she pulled the door open, she stopped, her eyes growing immensely as she peered into the crack.

The kunoichi was flushed to the point her head must have looked like a tomato. Hinata quickly turn her head and covered her mouth to keep from squealing in shock; let's just say, she should give Sasuke a few more minutes to get dressed. Good thing his back was turned.

_I hope he didn't notice me..._ Hinata smiled at her silly embarrassment, her eyes narrowing with blissful amusement. At least it wasn't that bad. Not bad at all.

She then shook her head to scramble the recent images in her mind. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at herself. Why was she all giddy all of a sudden? Assuming Sasuke had finished by now, she let herself in.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Sasuke asked aloud, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I was in the other bathroom." Hinata blushed and stepped up the stairwell. "It seems you found everything okay."

"Oh yeah..."

Hinata paused mid step to her trek toward the closet. Sasuke hadn't bothered to tie the front of the robe top, leaving his nicely chiseled chest in plain view. Hinata felt her head turning red again.

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

Hinata raised her brows in surprise. "Ah, nothing, really... I just never saw you with your hair down as all."

"Oh."

That was partway true. She hadn't ever seen Sasuke with his hair down, due to it always being held in place with his forehead protector, but that wasn't what she was looking at. Now that she was, Hinata noticed it was a few inches above his shoulders in spiky tuffs, a lot longer than it usually appeared.

"Hm, I just never thought it was that long." Hinata nodded to conclude her small fib.

Sasuke snorted. "I hate long hair. I need to cut it soon."

Hinata inhaled and thought. "But... The girls back in Konoha said you liked long hair."

The Uchiha blew through his nose.

"No I don't. It gets in the way too much. I like it shorter better...," He then smirked. "...so I can see their beautiful face..."

Blushing, Hinata cleared her throat. "Well, you look cu- **better**, with long hair. It fits you best... At least I think so..." Hinata flushed ten fold and hastily busied herself in the closest.

Why was she acting this way? The only thing that Hinata could think of was it _really _must be time for her to go to bed. The late hour must have been making her crazy. She almost called Sasuke Uchiha cute for God's sakes. To his face!

Hinata couldn't remember being this disoriented in a long time, on second thought, ever. It was definitely time for her lay down.

Sasuke on the other hand was still wide-awake and amused. Did Hinata really like it better that way? Well, he guessed it wouldn't hurt keep growing it out for her.

The Uchiha stood from the bed and tied his loose drawstrings together just as the kunoichi walked over to the opposite side near the door. Hinata pulled back the sheets and sat on the soft under cover, before Sasuke followed and sat next to her on the left side. He made sure to give her a little more space so she wouldn't get uncomfortable again. Speaking of which, she already looked like she did.

"There is a couch here you know. I could still sleep there."

Hinata shook her head after finding that she was sitting in a blank stare. "No. You don't have to. I'm fine, Sasuke."

Hinata smiled and began fluffing her pillow. She really didn't mind sharing a bed anymore, but rather busy thinking about her surroundings. Just how secure was this place? Hinata had not asked before. Sighing, she placed her fluffed pillow against the headboard and laid on her back. Hinata was tired again, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to get to sleep. Sasuke was already laying on his side, back to her. Hinata didn't know if he was asleep already, but he probably was. She'd taken a few tiny naps today but he had not.

Hinata turned and clicked off the solo lamp the provided the room with light. There was no need to keep it on if they weren't going to be awake.

Pulling her arm back to the warmth of her body, Hinata moved the covers farther up to her chin with her free hand. The air had swiftly turned so cold, and house was just a bit too quiet for comfort. Not a floorboard creaked, not a cricket chirped, not a single sound. For a second, Hinata couldn't even hear herself breathing, maybe because she was holding her breath. The silence quickly was replaced by the pounding her ears; her heart was racing to the point where she heard her heartbeat in them. Oh how quickly her relaxed and content state had dissolved.

Her pastel eyes darted to each dark corner and every obscure shadow on the wall. Not that she was afraid of the dark, just the unknown. Hinata rolled over to her opposite side and stared at the sliding door. It was still, but her eyes remained glue as if expecting it to fly open and a rabid ninja to jump out.

Unexpectedly, a lengthy shadow hovered in front of the door and lingered. Hinata's eyes went wide to the point she thought they might have very well fallen out. Breath caught in her throat as her heart danced rapidly in her chest. Was there someone there?

The heavy breathing coming from behind abruptly awakened Sasuke, who was on the closer verge of dreamland; it sounded panicked. Who was it? Sasuke's brows furrowed in thought as he turned on his sore back and on his right side.

"Hinata?"

The Uchiha was surprised to find the Hyuuga fully awake with wild and tearful eyes. Her hands where balled together tightly and trembling with pungent terror.

Hinata jumped back into her senses only after the wind blew outside, revealing the shadow to be nothing but an animal of some kind, most likely a bat. Too caught up in her fear, Hinata hadn't even heard Sasuke talking to her only a few inches away. His face was etched with a rooted frown of concern when she finally looked upon it.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"S-sasuke…" She blinked and looked away, wiping her wet eyes with the back of her finger.

Sasuke frowned again. What the hell was going on? "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you so scared?"

She exhaled. "I'm not-"

"Don't tell me that. Tell me the truth. What's got you so terrified you're practically crying?"

Hinata was trapped. There was no stopping it. She didn't want to lie, she didn't feel like doing it either. What was she going to say? Sasuke wasn't going to take no for an answer. Should she say, or try to ignore him? How would that help her sanity if she'd kept it in.

Maybe if she'd finally gotten out what's been worrying her, she could get a sense of peace. However, what would _he_ say? Sasuke wasn't the type for weakness and mushy stuff, but he did say she could tell him anything…

"Sasuke… I…" Hinata bit her lip. "I can't help… but have this feeling that something is going to happen while I'm here..."

The Uchiha furrowed his brows. "What do you mean 'here'?"

Hinata sighed deeply. "… The truth is… A long time ago, about a week after I turned three a… a shinobi from the Cloud Village…" She paused and swallowed the thick lump in her throat. "Tired to kidnap me…" Her soft voice wavered, as her eyes couldn't help but fill.

_"Thank you, Yurei-obasan." Hinata smiled gratefully while falling back into her heap of down stuffed pillows. The fluffy blanket was gathered around her tiny form as her aunt tucked her in._

_This happened every evening that the Hyuuga child could remember. One of her branch house relatives, either an aunt or older female cousin, would come in every bedtime and tuck her in. Hinata's father always stood in the door, sternly watching, the same old rosewood cane gripped firmly in his hands. Hinata didn't understand why he always had it. It wasn't like he had walking problems, maybe it was a sign of his reigning power; even Hinata was aware of this although she was barely three. Another thing she wondered was why her father never tucked her in himself, but never had a serious enough reason to ask._

_"You're very welcome, Hinata-sama." The branch member smiled warmly in response just as she finished. The older Hyuuga stood from her stooped positioned and walked to the door before giving a small bow. "Hiashi-sama."_

_The monarch gave a nod of the head as the branch member exited the young successor's room. Hinata quietly watched the whole scene with serene and sleepy eyes. She was very tired despite it only being __nine o'clock__; to a child this was very late beside the fact this time of year made the sun set not too long ago. _

_Hinata__ couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She yawned and said with most innocent voice anyone had ever heard, "Goodnight father."_

_Hiashi__ turn and grabbed the door handle. "Goodnight Hinata." The rice paper doors slid across, shutting off the lights from the hallway that bled into her bedroom._

_Its wasn't__ before long, Hinata was fast asleep. When Hinata awoke again, it was still the middle of the night. The moonlight shone beautifully through the windows, but the sky was as black as death. _

_She wiped her groggy, pale eyes with the back of her hand, sitting up to some extent._

_'Where are the stars tonight...?' _

_Hinata__ usually saw them if she had just happen to have woken up late at night, but this night was eerily different. A draft blew in fiercely as the wind picked up outside, making the curtains rush violently. There must have been a night storm blowing in. _

_This was confirmed by sudden rush of water against the sturdy mansion. Hinata knew the tatami mats would get wet if she didn't shut the windows, so she peeled back her sheets and ran across the room to close them._

_Standing up on her tippy toes, Hinata reached for the knobs of the casement windows. Wind blew again, making water drops splash onto her round cheeks, and the curtains to rise around her. Just as her fingers graced the cold metal handle, Hinata looked to her side where a moving figure caught her eye. _

_The man's face was masked and wore cloths of a shinobi. His forehead protector tied tightly around his head, but it wasn't of the leaf, it was clouds, like the ones Hinata remembered seeing just a few days ago._

_"What...?" Hinata gasped, fear freezing her to the spot._

_Vivid green eyes turned to her, making her pause mid stride. They were tainted with an unbelievable amount of evil and greed, none like Hinata had ever seen. _

_"There you are. Don't try to run." The ninja smirked under his clothed face, revealing a sharpened kunai in his gloved hands. He moved closer, coming in the from the damp windowsill. _

_Her feet finally freed from its invisible glue and sprinted across the matted floor. _

_"Get back here!" She heard the man hiss from behind, but didn't look back. Hunting blindly in the dark, Hinata searched for her door. Before she got halfway across, the child was grabbed roughly by her shoulder. _

_"No! Please let me go!" Hinata pleaded fruitlessly as her arm jerked within his grasp. _

_"Sorry sweetie, but you have something I want." The shinobi chortled wickedly in her ear and placed the pointed end of the kunai just below one of her large and fearful eyes. "Your Byakugan will make a nice addition to our arsenal."_

_Hinata__ choked a stifled mew, horror made her vocal chords weak and muffled. She finally screamed and pushed herself away, kicking the shinobi in his shin. The skin under her eye ripped as a crimson drop fell. They hit the floor with strong sound of the crumpling mats. _

_Hinata__ began to scramble to her the sliding door only a few meters away. Her legs like liquid with maddening panic, she crawled digging her fingernails into the floor._

_"Father!__ Please help me! Help me!" The Hyuuga child cried, kicking her small legs as the assailant snatched at them. _

_"You aren't going anywhere, brat!" The Cloud shinobi's eyes were bloodshot and wild. Who knew a kid could give him such trouble. _

_"Father!"__ Tears flooded out of her eyes helplessly. Her vision blurry, Hinata made another dash with the ninja quickly behind. _

_Footsteps padded rapidly across. The bedroom door flew open._

_The shinobi behind her suddenly stopped as a heavy thud filled the room. Hiashi stood firm as the enemy fell face first at his feet. One blow to the chest with his Gentle Fist had stopped this scene; no doubt, it had killed the man instantly._

_"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Her family crowded around with concern, checking the cut on her face._

_Hinata__ couldn't speak. She obviously didn't understand what was happening. What was going on?_

_"F-father...?" Hinata sniffed as Hiashi turned, thick veins still marring his eyes. "Father... why...?"_

_"We are a powerful clan, Hinata, and many people want this power. They will try to obtain it any way they can, by attacking the weakest link... meaning you."_

_That was true. She was probably the weakest Byakugan user in the room, and Hiashi had already observed Hinata as a bit too timid for her own good in training. _

_"Father..." The child hung her head in disgracefully, her relatives became deathly quiet. Even though she was young, Hinata had understood this very well. _

_'They will try to obtain it any way they can, by attacking the weakest link... meaning you.'_

Sasuke watched wordlessly as he absorbed Hinata's spill. He had no ideal about that. He'd known about the conflict between the two villages and something about her clan caught in the middle, but nothing like this. No wonder she was so worried.

"And I just think… It's going to happen again… All because of my eyes… These ugly eyes…" She buried her facing into her shaking hands and cried. This was very stressful and it had been bugging her since their mission was assigned.

"Hinata… You're eyes aren't ugly, and nothing is going to happen to you." Sasuke said seriously and moved her hands away from her shielded face.

Hinata made a poor attempt to resist but it failed. She shook her head, a salty tear running from the crease of her eye.

"How… how can you be so sure…? They attacked me in my own home, and my father… He told me, that they would always try to attack the weakest person... Me…" Her eyes downcast then closed with shame. She still was a relatively weak shinobi. Look how pathetic she was, clinging to her childish past. Some ninja and heiress indeed.

"That's bullshit."

Hinata blinked and opened her closed eyes. Sasuke face was set in a determined frown, his eyes blazing with intense passion. She didn't know on the inside, he now had the urge to kick a certain Hyuuga's ass. That was one thing they had in common, bastard relatives.

"Don't you dare listen to that lie. I _know_ you're not weak. You can be strong. You are. I've seen it myself. And I know you'll be okay because…"

Should he say it what he was thinking? What were the chances she might reject him. It was fairly low. Hinata was so vulnerable, so weak, like a defenseless rabbit about to become some predator's dinner. The longing for protection in her eyes blazed like an aching flame, pulsing beyond her control.

Sasuke began to reach, lifting his hand from his side and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers so that he was gripping hers securely. His own heart raced with fear. "Because… I won't let anything happen to you Hinata."

Amazed to the point beyond speechlessness, Hinata stared breathlessly.

_Sasuke… Sasuke why are you…_ Hinata didn't understand why he was doing this for her. She'd never seen him this gentle with anyone. Why did he act this way toward her?

Hinata instantly thought of Naruto, the fox like boy whom she'd crushed on for years was nowhere near her in this small time of need. Instead it was Sasuke, the boy whom pushed her to be better in his own stern way, the same aloof Uchiha that never let anyone into his world of emotion. Was she seeing a crack to that metal shell?

Why?

Why were her own senses heightening by his touch? The fluttering heart, the extra heat the burned her face with warm blood. She didn't get this flustered even when Naruto was around. What was going on?

"Sasuke…" But despite her minds questions, her heart told her it would be okay. She squeezed his hand with gratefulness, her expression shifting to blushing tranquility. "…thank you…"

Hinata was so relieved to have been able to get that burden off her chest, astounded by the unexpected lit of pressure on her spirit, she forgot about her mind asking why and sleep rapidly began to take over. Her eyelids drooped tiredly and soon, she was resting calmly, still holding Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke made sure to stay awake until she was in a deep enough sleep to be at some peacefulness. The Uchiha used this moment to move in closer. Sliding under the soft sheets, he pulled Hinata closer to his chest until she was resting in his arms, his free hand holding her back. Resting his chin on the top her head, the smell of her new peach fragrance finally swam around his nose, making him at peace as well.

He brushed his knuckle over her soft cheek, catching a few lingering tears, his eyelids lowering slightly in thought.

_Hinata… I'm glad you told me. I'm glad you trust me enough with your secrets…_ Sasuke smirked and kissed her hand tenderly. _Yet I didn't miss the question in your eyes, but soon you'll know why… You'll know that… I fell in love with you… along time ago._

The charms of sleep soon began taking him over, it must have been at least five o'clock by now. Before Sasuke could fully fall asleep, he suddenly thought of his fellow Leaf shinobis back home. If anyone of them were here now, he might've had to kill them.

-

**Momo-kun-chan:** Kyaaaa! That is what I like to call "Cotton Candy". Not enough for sap, but too much for fluff. =3 And I think I kept them all in character too. Yay! Much more SasuHina goodness to come! Hehe, Sasuke's a big softy. X3

Review! Laterz!

(Take that SasuSaku! Mwahahaha! XD)

BTW, those who have request the fanart and have not received it, check meh profile for a link.

(Some emails didn't get through…)


	5. Allegro, Scherzo

**Theme and Variation**

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata

**Rating: **PG-13****

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine!—This disclaimer shall apply for the rest of the fic…Cuz I'm lazy…

**Momo-kun-chan:** Sorry for the delay, I was on a three-week break from school, but I hope this extra long chappie will help. =) A few manga spoilers from the latest manga chapters in here too, for some warning.

* * *

When Sasuke awoke again, no birds sang and the sun made tall streaks across the walls, signaling its height; the ripe hours of morning were evidently long gone. Sasuke thought of moving, stretching tight muscles, but his body resisted.

He hadn't slept this late during the day in such along time, only when he was sick when was younger, which wasn't that often. He wasn't sick now though, but merely basking in the simple peace of the moment. It may seem like a small task to some, but it was a hard thing to accomplish with the tarnished past he'd held for so long.

It distanced him for a long time, making him colder and colder over the years. He eventually grew to like it, love it, like a bittersweet drug. There was its sweet high, power and without the burdens of others, then the sour low, his brother.

Was he becoming what he hated most?

'To be powerful, you have to become isolated and arrogant.' Itachi told him.

Sasuke didn't understand what his brother meant until later in life, and decisively planned not to turn out that way. But as time went by, Sasuke realized another thing, he _was _that way.

Was there any escape?

A gentle yawn poured through the cracks of silence, making Sasuke aware of Hinata's presence again. Blowing through her nose sweetly, she pulled the fabric of his robe to her cheek and buried her face into the warmth of his chest. Sasuke doubted Hinata even knew what she was doing, but he honestly didn't care.

This was the cure to his plague. Her warmth drove out his cold, and gave him that placid joy that no one had filled in ages. Serenity was no longer out of reach, but literally within his grasp.

Screw it.

With his daily routine of 'early riser' already gone, Sasuke's plans of getting up are thoroughly ditched. He should really sleep in more often, only with a certain bedmate of course.

* * *

"...Sasuke..." Hinata murmured into the comforter of the bed.

Her eyes immediately cut into meager slits as they began to tear by the light's sting, the vision blurred from the bright shades of warm goldenrod invading her pale orbs.

Searching blindly across the bed with her fingers, Hinata only came to a tangled imprint of sheets; its soft heat hinted it was occupied not too long ago.

_Where did Sasuke go?_

Hinata could remember last night very clearly, not that she would forget anytime soon. Comforting her, holding her hand, something Hinata didn't expect at all, but a very welcome surprise all the same, as if a great weight had been lifted off her body and mind. She truly shouldn't keep things bottled up like that; it wasn't good for her health, both mentally and physically.

Hinata poised on her elbows as the loose fabric of her robe fell off her shoulder, forcing herself to be more aware of her surroundings.

"Sasuke?" Her voice lower than normal from lack of use. "Sasuke?"

The lavish room lay bare.

Hinata instantly found herself trying to remain calm when no one answered, the house eerily too quiet. Or was her imagination getting the best of her again?

"Sasuke?!"

"What?" A fuzzy outline appeared in the bathroom's doorway, Hinata's vision still along the grainy lines.

The Uchiha stood there, half-puzzled, shirtless with a towel flowing around his neck, and a blue toothbrush hanging out the side of his mouth, and perplexity written all over his face, mostly staining the brows.

"What?" He repeated, a little louder, more definite. He sounded funny due to the foam in his mouth.

Trapped between awkwardness and amusement, Hinata nearly forgot what she was doing. What a sight to see Sasuke in the morning—a part of her wished she'd had a camera.

"Um...well, I just wanted to know where you were..."

"You didn't think I would leave you or something, did you?" He held that you-can't-be-serious kind of expression; it was nowhere close to carefree like it would be in a joke.

Hinata looked aside, ashamed of her behavior. "...Yes... I'm sorry..."

"I made promise, and I plan to keep it, so you don't have to worry about that anymore."

You could hear him spitting in the sink, and the facet splashing.

"Its not that I'm worried, it just takes some time to get used to..." She had to speak up to be heard over the high running water.

"Use to what?" He asked with that familiar composed self, finishing from the bathroom.

"Oh... being helped willingly... Besides Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Kurenai-sensei, and sometimes Neji-niisan, that's it."

Her sadness wasn't hard to miss.

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Don't be Sasuke. I...don't mind, I would rather not be a burden." Hinata smiled weakly.

Sasuke knew she was lying. She did mind; he could practically see it clawing away in her eyes. But Hinata didn't like people worrying over her, which was understandable. Although, Sasuke couldn't help but frown; sometimes she was just too kind for her own good.

"You're not a burden." Sasuke began, snaring Hinata's attention. "You worry so much about other people, give someone else a chance to worry about you."

Hinata could feel her mind go blankly like a television being unplugged. The next thing she knew, Hinata was blushing happily to herself and poked her fingers together inside the lengthy sleeves of her robe.

"...Thank you, Sasuke. I appreciate it... Really..." Hinata replied after recovering from her lost for words.

No one has ever offered themselves in that way to her before, and needless to say, Hinata was beyond flattered.

"You get enough sleep?" Sasuke asked, taking out the quickly infamous roll of bandages from a place Hinata couldn't see from where she was sitting.

"I think so…What time is it?"

"A quarter past noon." He let out a short laugh, if one could call it that; it was more like one of those 'self joke' things that nobody else got.

_We did get to bed late yesterday..._ Hinata thought while blankly watching Sasuke wrap his legs, it stringing her attention to the white on his back. Her eyes lit up as if someone had flicked on a light inside her mental attic.

"Oh. Did you... want me to check your back now? I can if you don't mind." Hinata asked, kneeling behind him.

"Go ahead."

Hinata proceeded gently plucked the cottony dressings—good thing she use the waterproof ones.

_I'm glad I did make that medicine, it works really well. _She smiled proudly to herself and checked more on Sasuke's healing process. There was no sign of infection or anything; Hinata was so appreciative her medicine making skills had improved.

"I think I have enough for this now..."

"Enough for what-"

"Please don't move Sasuke."

Her hands began to glow with blue chakra after performing a short range of seals.

Hinata placed the tip of her finger to the top of the cut and slowly ran down. She could sense the Uchiha watching her with dark eyes shimmering the reflection of aqua blue, but she had to stay focused. It looked easy, but this was a level five technique, and even more difficult for her when she was being watched.

Finally pulling her finger away, Hinata sighed fairly disappointed.

"What was that Jutsu?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious. He's never seen a skill quite like that in action.

"_That _was the Healing Hands technique Tsunade-sama showed me a few months ago. I don't think I've mastered it just yet. I left a scar."

"Don't worry about that too much."

"But, I didn't do my best. Or at least, not as good as I'd hoped."

"Its not big deal. Every shinobi has at least one of those, some more than others."

Hinata noted his tone's oddity, a touch serious than before.

"...I have a feeling... you weren't just talking about the physical ones...?" Hinata had detected that too, but Sasuke didn't answer; it was then the Hyuuga realized that she may have crossed an invisible line. "Ah, forgive me Sasuke, I didn't mean to pry..."

"You worry too much, Hinata."

It took the kunoichi a second to decide whether she should say something. Sasuke was so hard to read sometimes, she didn't want him upset. Hinata never meant to be so rude.

"...I-I guess you're right." She replied timidly, not sure if she was treading in dangerous territory.

Sasuke only sat in silence, relieved he'd managed to steer Hinata's inquiries in elsewhere. Sure, he wanted Hinata to know his past, even the darkest parts of it, but he felt she wasn't quite ready. By Hinata's constantly meek personality, he wouldn't want to scare her off. Things like this needed more time, and the right moment. It would be foolish to rush into something without thinking; it's like being a good shinobi, but far more delicate. Love is one of those things that could make you or break you.

"I'm going to go get dress." Hinata announced and pulled the front of her robe together before sliding to the edge of the bed.

Before she could fully stand, her eyes caught hold of a dark mark peeking from underneath the steamed towel on Sasuke's left shoulder.

There were three seeds, a lot like a Sharingan, surrounded by a ring of black symbols, all seemingly chosen in particular. Hinata peered closer, making sure not to move the bed around so much. The marks looked similar to some of the seals she'd studied before at Konoha's main library, but there was something... _strange _about these. The order didn't add up to the regular elemental jutsu, but something different. She thought and thought, and it clicked.

_Oh, I remember. That's it! It has to be._ _That's a mark from a Kinjutsu..._ Hinata brought her finger to her mouth in rising concern for both her and Sasuke's well-being.

She knew because they told her to be on the look out for these in her medical studies. Hinata never came across any in person until now, and she already wished she'd never seen it.

When or where did it come from? Did Sasuke even know? Should she say something about it?

But what if he did, what would that mean? Did he do it himself?

_No no. I can tell it's from somewhere else, and it's very complicated too. Probably a level six technique... Hm, I wonder..._

Something from way back when had came to mind. There was this big mission going on. Hinata made sure to follow up on it since Naruto-kun was involved, and not to mention her teammate and cousin. Neji almost lost his arm because of it, and Kiba was out of the field from their team's assignments for almost half of the year.

It all seemed to be centered on Sasuke too.

Hinata only heard about that part from the Branch house gossip, Hinata's main source since she wasn't intentionally trying dig up info, just things she'd happen to overhear while walking by. The strangest part was everything else stayed hush-hush from the village, and shinobis that were involved tried not to mention it.

Did that have anything to do with his seal?

_I-I think I better not mention it... _

Besides, what did she know? All she had was 'here say' from years ago. But then again, Kinjutsu of all forms were dangerous, for all Hinata knew. They were forbidden, and most likely for a good reason.

Before she could truly decide what to do, a knock was heard from the main door; the silence echoed the taps through the hall and to the bedroom where the two Leaf Nin's sat in wonder.

"I'll get it."

Sasuke rose from the bed as Hinata made a slow reaction of nodding. Her mind wasn't on the door, she'd only heard it just now, but more on the seal. How can she ask Sasuke about it without being rude? It wasn't a matter of obsessing over it, but the plain fact of curiosity; her questions temporarily over rid any fear she may have held.

Hinata shook her head pitifully while brushing some wild hairs from her eyes. Since when did she become so nosey?

In the hall, Sasuke made his way to the door, tucking the last end of the stretchy fabric into place. Who ever it was probably had a key to make it up to the second floor, unless it was an intruder. Sasuke doubted that. Who would knock before breaking in? And wait until someone opened the door?

Well, maybe an idiot, or a genius... Who knew...

"Who are you?" The Uchiha looked down upon a shriveled old man, littered with deep wrinkles and massive liver spots.

"I'm from the Raikage's congregation. This is for you." He dug into the deep pockets of his rusty grey coat and withdrew an ivory colored scroll in his hand.

The old man was taking a little too long with handing it over for Sasuke's taste, so he grabbed the scroll himself and quickly shut the door, but not without mumbling a barely audible 'thank you' first; yes, he was raised with manners. Besides, his thick smell of medicine -and moth balls- was almost enough to make Sasuke gag. The Uchiha swore to never let himself go that bad.

Why did old people smell anyway? Was it bodily decay? Not _all _the elderly smelled though. The Fifth didn't -probably because of her Jutsu- but the Third did.

_Hm?___

Why Sasuke was even thinking about the variety of scents of the elderly was beyond him—most likely the fault of having nothing else better to do.

Tearing the gold seal from the scroll, Sasuke unrolled it and read as he returned to the haven of their bedroom. It said the Raikage wanted to see them, the message finely printed above the words "Right Away".

_Great.__ I wonder what this is about._

He tossed the scroll onto the bed -that he'd now noticed was made- and tossed the damp from around his shoulders onto the door knob with perfect aim. Sasuke didn't bother to call Hinata; he could hear the water running in the shower just fine, no need to rush her. On the other hand, he _could_ "accidentally" let himself in to tell her about the message, but he wasn't in the mood to possibly be slapped.

Sasuke couldn't resist a sweet smirk at that mental image though.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he and Hinata walked down the stone path of their guesthouse.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really..."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I-I'm not ignoring you. It's nothing..."

"Stop saying that." Sasuke frowned, his voice with unwavering yet moderate demand. "Why do you keep saying 'nothing'? You've been acting really _strange _all of a sudden, and I want to know why."

Sasuke stopped walking, hands in his pockets, and waited firmly for an answer. What caused such a change from this morning? He didn't have a single clue what it could be.

Before he'd even filled Hinata in on the note, she began acting very peculiar, something Sasuke obviously didn't miss. She started giving him one-word replies or nods, as if her mind was in a completely different place. And when he handed Hinata her forehead protector, she hesitated like a frightened animal checking out a stranger before taking its offering, like she was unsure and waiting for something more to happen. Even now, she stood warily, eyes glazed with partial confusion and uncertainty.

"It's not the Cloud shinobis, is it?" More of a statement than a question.

"No." Hinata looked down and poked her fingers together, not in the shy way, but filled with doubt. "I... when I was examining your back, I wasn't trying to look, but I saw... a mark from a forbidden technique."

Her eyes widened with a little nod on the word 'forbidden', trying subtly to stress the point.

Sasuke reached up to the tall collar of his shirt and pulled the fabric down with his index finger, his expression still plain. "This one?"

Hinata nodded quickly to confirm. "Yes. Did you know of it? It could be dangerous."

She brought her hand to her chest as the Uchiha remained expressionless. Hinata thought she saw a tiny twitch in his face when she asked did he know, but Hinata wasn't so sure now.

"Sasuke...?"

"Yes I did know. I was hoping you wouldn't notice yet." He spoke deep and hinting, sending all types of signals to the Hyuuga of unspoken plans.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke walked closer, to the point their fronts nearly touched. Hinata found herself frozen like one of those girls in a horror movie, right at the part when they find out one of their friends was the killer in disguise. On top of that, no one was around for a few good miles; Sasuke could do away with her without anyone having a clue.

_Oh, I shouldn't have said anything._

"I mean, I was going to tell you." He said honestly, noting her fear. "Hinata, the seal... it's a very long story. I didn't mention it before because you weren't ready to know, just like you aren't right now."

Hinata suddenly felt very silly, blushing with unbearable humiliation of her questions. "Oh..."

"So, you're going to have to trust me until I do. If that's not too much to ask."

"Oh no, Sasuke. I apologize. I'm so sorry for being so nosey. It's just that... I was worried about you. I didn't want you to get hurt." Hinata lowered her head. _And I was worried about myself too..._

Sasuke could barely believe what he was hearing. _Hm?__ Worried? Really...? _It didn't necessarily mean she felt the same way about him, so he didn't let himself get too blinded with hope before he truly knew. "I see."

Sasuke swerved to walk up the path again as Hinata steadily followed.

"Are you upset? I mean, you've never given me a reason not to trust you, but I immediately thought it was something wrong..." She asked, trying to look at his expression without staring too hard.

"I'm not angry with you."

Hinata stifled a sigh, her hand over her heart, relieved.__

"I would like to keep this between us though."

"Of course." Hinata agreed. "Does that mean… no one else knows?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Sasuke looked as if he was remembering something he'd rather not. "Only a couple of people do, other than that, no."

"Ah." Hinata nodded.

_He wants to tell me, even though not many people know about it._ Hinata looked at her partner, his course and composed expression looking ahead, and nearly smiled. _I guess if he trusts me that much, I can have some faith in him too. ___

"Um Sasuke?"

"Hm?" They had just reached the large path that lead into town.

"…How… do you know which way to go…?"

"…"

The Uchiha could feel a slip of sweat fall by the side of his face; the sun above all of a sudden felt smothering.

One hurdle after another.

He had about as much as knowledge she did on the winding roads of the Cloud, but he couldn't let that fluster him. It wasn't in his character to let himself waste energy with panicking, but he had to rethink—maybe he shouldn't have closed the door in the old man's face so fast.

* * *

Thanks to its reasonably tall height -about four stories- it was easy to see the Raikage's building, even from the middle of town. Sasuke had insisted they didn't need to ask directions earlier, not like they would've gotten help anyway. People of the Cloud, mostly its shinobis, acted very hostile toward the pair, mainly glaring at Hinata—for her being a Hyuuga. This lead Sasuke to go on the defensive. The Leaf Jounin made sure to keep his hand steady by his shiruken holder if need.

Yet, upon entering the courtyard of the Raikage's building, strangely, not a Cloud ninja was in sight.

"Sasuke, where is everyone? It looks as if no one is here." Hinata put her finger to her mouth, taking in the person-less landscape.

"I know. I don't sense anyone outside either."

Hinata slowed her steady pace. "Do you… think we should still go in?"

"They won't try anything." Sasuke stated as cool and confident as he could without sounding like some over acting super hero.

Hinata nodded and tried to remain unruffled. If something _did_ happen, it would only be them… against the whole freaking village.

_Those are some great odds._ Hinata laughed nervously in her head.

_There I go, thinking of the worst-case scenario already. It'll be fine. I hope… _Hinata thought anxiously, poking her index fingers together as she followed Sasuke up the brick steps of the entry.

Their footsteps echoed dully inside as they walked across the marble-floored lobby. There were still no people in sight, even while the two reached the service counter nearing the back of the first floor.

Hinata couldn't help admiring all the fine golds, silvers, and bright paints making up the interior-like some sort of mansion. "Look at this design. Our Hokage's building doesn't look like this."

Sasuke snorted unimpressed. "It's probably just a front. They try to steer their weakness away with materialistic things."

"But it's still very beautiful." Hinata smiled at Sasuke with light grin before looking back to the elegant ceiling.

Sasuke shrugged casually rested his elbows upon the well-polished counter behind him. "You're the only beautiful thing I care to look at."

Before Hinata could reply, -what did he just say?- a hobbling old woman shuffling slowly their way grasped her attention.

"I thought I heard someone down here." The old woman's voice was raspy with age as she scooted beside the two Leaf Nins.

"Ah, yes. We heard that the Raikage sent for us." Hinata said, stepping up beside Sasuke, who had arose from his previously relaxed position.

"Oh about that. The Raikage won't be here to greet you for about another day or so."

"A day or so?" Sasuke instantly snorted a sulked. This is what they sent for?

"Yes, I'm afraid." The old woman added feebly. "His stay with the Mizukage took longer than he'd expected so he requested that you stay for his arrival, if you don't mind. Raikage-sama would like to thank you personally for your trouble."

"I…" Hinata hesitated her response. What did Sasuke want to do? "I don't mind if you don't mind, Sasuke."

He simply shrugged an answer. "If you want." He didn't care to go back to Konoha so soon anyway.

"Excellent. We will send for you again as soon as he arrives." The old woman bowed thankfully, her shaking hand gripping her cane to stay standing.

"You're welcome… I suppose…" Hinata bowed too, for the act of being polite. "Did you want to go now Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

Hinata nodded and bowed again to the old woman as she tipped over to her descending teammate.

Walking toward the exit, Sasuke noticed a small flyer posted on a wall. Normally, he would've passed on by without the least hint of interest, but he suddenly had the thought to take a look. Without risking a chance to slow down, he pulled it from the thumbtack with a light flick of the wrist.

Although, Sasuke didn't actually read the sheet until about an hour later, after he and Hinata returned to the guesthouse. Unfolding the pastel colored paper from the safety of his pocket, he'd discovered there was supposed to be a festival this week for the Cloud village—something about honoring one of their past historical leaders.

Reading over it again, his thoughts ran as he began to prod the possibilities of it.

They were two people with nothing to do until sometime tomorrow, and the night was still relatively young. He wondered how Hinata would feel if he'd asked her to go to this festival with him. She probably wouldn't decline, and if there was any chance Hinata was still worried about the Cloud Nins, they could wear something a little less saying, "I'm a foreigner."

"Hey, Hinata…"

"Yes?" The Hyuuga gave him her full attention. She had been sitting in the middle of their bed with her one of her legs drawn up and the other folded underneath it.

"There was this thing in town. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." This time, Sasuke didn't try to hide his face, but looking directly at Hinata as he spoke.

By her expression, Sasuke could tell she was thinking about it.

The Hyuuga did notice on the way back the hateful shinobis no longer littered the streets, but instead ordinary townspeople. Tying lanterns and setting up stands, it didn't look like the normal everyday bustle of a market place; it was more like preparations for something. Hinata didn't bother to comment on it, not knowing if Sasuke cared or not. Nevertheless, Sasuke did have some interest, and so did she.

"Okay."

"Good. Oh, you might want to change into something else."

"Why is that?" Hinata sat more to the edge as she asked, the bed squeaked under her movement.

"Just so that we can have the chance to be something other than shinobis for once."

Hinata didn't exactly understand what Sasuke had in mind, she could tell he was planning on something, but she decided to follow along anyhow. This could actually be fun.

After unearthing the outfit she'd stuffed into her bag, -she might've had to go undercover for something- she dressed in a white shirt with slight ruffles around the collar's seam, which pulled together with a denim drawstring, and a denim skirt that followed after to match.

When she was done, Hinata sat in the living room to wait for Sasuke, and pull on her sandals. She couldn't imagine what he would wear. Hinata rarely saw him without his training clothes, but for the most part, that's what he did back in Konoha.

Memories seeping through like a spill on a cheap napkin, she could still remember the night at The Dancing Leaf quite intensely. That was the first time she'd even seen Sasuke in normal clothes, and she had to admit, he looked pretty damn good.

"Hinata, you ready yet?"

Sasuke was rounding he corner as he spoke, his deep voice radiating into every corner of the nearly empty apartment. Hinata's body heat must've increased a good ten degrees upon Sasuke's entrance.

With low-slung jeans hanging barely on his thin hips, his form fitting black shirt raising just a hair when he stuck his hands into his pockets, revealing the milky firm skin of his stomach, Sasuke could have very well passed for a model in some pricey fashion magazine.

"Y-yes I'm ready, Sasuke." She couldn't help but grin bashfully when she had the courage to look up. Hinata didn't even realized she was looking down until then.

No wonder the girls were in such a tizzy fit every time the Uchiha came around. He was definitely a tempting piece of eye candy to behold. It made Hinata wonder why she never watch so intensely before; well, she was always too busy watching Naruto.

Sasuke smirked all of a sudden, and bent toward her, his hand reaching to the side of her face as his eyes lowered to her neck. Hinata froze as her heart began to hammer. You could practically taste his manly sweet scent by his closeness.

"Sasuke…"

"Looks like you forgot something." He laughed teasingly, amused, and held her untied forehead protector in his right hand.

"Oh, I wonder how that happened…" Hinata blushed, poorly hiding her embarrassed, and took the strap in her hand.

"Come on." He held out his hand and helped her off the couch.

As she stood, Sasuke got a nice glimpse of Hinata's inner thigh, all thanks to the slight slit in the front. He could barely rip his eyes away. If he was a weaker man, he may have very well gotten himself wound up by her coy beauty. But really, the girls in Konoha had nothing on her. His stare traveled upward. Needless to say, Sasuke was pleased Hinata shed her coat for this mission. Who knew the shyest kunoichi had the most to look at? Somehow, Sasuke knew Hinata could be wild if she wanted to be. What a thought! Good girl gone delightfully bad… Jesus…

"Sasuke! Your nose is bleeding!"

The next thing he knew, Hinata was reaching up to his face. He sniffed and indeed, there was blood.

"Air must be dry." Sasuke concluded, abruptly regaining his lost composure as he rubbed the back of his hand across his nostril. That was the fastest thing he could think of without it sounding too much like a lie.

"Maybe we should get some fresh air." They moved to the door. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine."

What was the matter with him today? He'd been slipping a lot, first Hinata picking up on the seal and now this. He'd never gotten that excited before over something so small. Maybe Naruto was right, he was turning into a pervert.

On the other hand, he probably just hung around Kakashi too much, even Naruto for that matter. He knew that issue of Icha Icha Paradise would come back to haunt him. To this day, Sasuke still didn't know how the fox boy managed to coax him into looking at it. Then again, maybe it wasn't that. When was the last time he'd eaten anything anyway? Yesterday? That's what's doing it…

"Hinata, let's eat before we do anything else." Sasuke said. They were at the crossing of their pathway and the main street.

"Alright."

Hinata could feel her stomach tighten at the mention of food. She hadn't even noticed she was hungry he'd mentioned it.

Walking up the main strip, people of all shapes and sizes flooded the streets. Little children were running around like lunatics -howling, yelling, and squealing with glee; their parents looked tired already just watching them. Hinata noticed some of them were carrying fireworks in their bulging, candy-filled pockets. It was far too bright out to shoot them off now, not even the lanterns were lit yet.

"Where did you want to go?" Sasuke asked, taking in consideration all of the stands had lines about a mile long—each.

"Ah… we could always find a Ramen stand…" Hinata laughed quietly by Sasuke's side.

The Uchiha didn't look in the least bit amused. In fact, he nearly retched at the notion. Ramen had been one of the foulest things he'd ever tasted. Besides, noodles wouldn't fill him up now, he needed something more like meat.

"How about there?" Hinata pointed toward a huge complex only a few blocks away. People around their age, maybe a bit younger, were rushing into the front door of it.

Sasuke wasn't one for lots of people hanging around, but it didn't look as crowded as the other places, so he agreed. All the same, Sasuke had also noticed the people were particularly excited about something in there. Perhaps they had something other than just food. Yet on the inside, it looked nothing more than just a regular, old fashion restaurant. It leads one to wonder where all of the people that came in went.

To the far left, an older man grumpily cleaned the counter, mumbling to himself, something about 'back in my day' and 'these kids today'. No matter how incoherent the man was, Sasuke wasn't going to go back outside into _those_ lines to stand in one spot for an hour.

"Hey, are you open?" Sasuke called, waiting in the doorway with Hinata silently by his side.

The man stopped, looking around alarmed. "Are you asking me?"

"Who else?"

"Well it's about time I got some customers! Come on! Come on!" The man waved his hands toward the seats at the counter.

"Ah… what do you mean by 'customers'…? We just saw a lot of people come in this way…" Hinata's curiosity had taken the best of her about time she and Sasuke took their seats.

The man frowned grudgingly to himself before he answered.

"You see that there." He pointed toward the rear of the restaurant, and directly to a curtained off section. It unusually looked newer than the rest of the place. "_That_ is taking away all of my business."

Hinata looked confused. "How so…?"

"During this time of the year, the festival brings attractions from all around. That door is an extension they wanted to bring for the young folks."

"What is it?" Sasuke raised a brow and asked.

"Bah! Some kind of new hippy dance room, waste of time..." The man wiped his hands on the worn-out towel across his shoulder. "But it's nice to see some people appreciate _my_ business. So what will you have?"

"Oden, and some Tonkatsu." Sasuke already knew what he wanted, but Hinata took her time a little more.

"Ah… I don't know really… Hm…"

"She'll have the Sukiyaki." Sasuke said as the owner nodded.

"Alright. That's going to take awhile…" The man replied, tying on his orange apron.

"It's fine." Sasuke waved his hand carelessly. They had the whole night ahead of them; there was no need to rush.

"Sasuke, how did you know what I was going to order?" Hinata asked; not that she was mad about it, in fact, she hadn't had any in good while.

"I know it's one of your favorites, just like I know some other things you like."

"Oh." Hinata didn't know why she was blushing.

Thinking of the situation, an ideal struck him in an instant. "Speaking of which, how about we do something to help the time fly by faster?"

"Huh?" Hinata's train of thought was evidently not on the same track as his. She wasn't completely sure of his intentions either, they didn't necessarily have to be negative.

The Uchiha was standing now as Hinata became aware of her partner's plan. He was headed for that extension the man told them about.

"Sasuke…?"

"What? I thought you liked to dance." His eyes glistened playfully like sun reflecting on a rippling pool, repressing a mirthful expression.

"But…"

Was there a real reason to stop? Not really. The only qualm she had stemmed from the last time they danced. Hinata was secretly hoping that _Naruto_ would come over, but surprisingly -and pleasantly-, Sasuke made her forget about him. The way her mind flipped by his presence was both peculiar and comforting—it freighted her. Despite Hinata inviting Sasuke that time, it was clear, even after her self-doubt, there was more to it.

Except, what did that have to do with now? Naruto wasn't even here—_again_.

Searching for a different excuse to stall for her uncertainty, she looked back to the man cooking away, unaware, in the kitchen. Hinata truly felt sorry for the poor fellow, but Sasuke did say they would come back…

"But… we shouldn't be gone too long…"

"We'll be back in time." He held the curtain open for her, before following behind inside the steel passageway.

It zigzagged for a couple of meters until black replaced the shiny silver tunnel-cutouts of stars filtered neon lights to see. The passage ended at the greeting of another burgundy drape to expose the extravagant dance club.

Just as you would expect, it was nothing but young people there-the young people from earlier. Some were drinking at the bar, most of which looked totally out of place, a few people playing the vast range of videos games-this place reminded Hinata a little of the club back home.

Apart from that, the colossal dance floor took up most of the ground. That was where most of the action played at the moment. The majority appeared to be having a fine time, laughing good-heartedly as their friends played and such, and there was always a few that got frustrated and stormed out; Hinata couldn't help a snigger as that certain scene instantaneously unfolded. The music was turned down, barely thumping the speakers which appeared it could handle a lot more bass.

Walking up the landing, Hinata followed beside Sasuke who stopped at the edge of the floor, just waiting for the right song. They stood patiently as the current track came to the stop, taking a break from his block of playing. Some people moved from the floor to rest or get a drink, while the others filled the transition time for the CDs by chatting amongst themselves. Since this place had an automatic controller than a DJ, it didn't take that long.

Stepping out, Sasuke turned to Hinata, the main lights dimmed around them. "Ready?"

Hinata smiled bashfully and agreed, moving by his side where Sasuke lead her to a spot he'd already picked out. It was close to the center but not too closer, and not too crowded.

"Hey, why don't you start?" Sasuke smirked.

"Ah…Okay…"

Hinata instantaneously nervous as the Uchiha waiting eyes watched her. She didn't know why but she wasn't really inspired right now. Sasuke picked on her tiny chagrin and used this time to take the reigns.

"Or I could. It doesn't matter."

Hinata let Sasuke pull her close from behind, red immediately blooming into her face like an opening rose. And in the same minute, he began to rock with her, matching the upcoming sounds of the rondo. Hinata couldn't help her bubbling beam, Sasuke was always so warm.

The song's intro soon increases as the funky, electronica hits played more profoundly. People hooted and howled at the sound of the familiar tune. The flashing lights came on above, making the place appear extra spacious than before. It really was a lot like the Dancing Leaf.

At last, Hinata let her muscles relax against Sasuke's touch, laying her arms over his. She titled her head as Sasuke lent into the crook of her neck, the lower half of their bodies swaying and rotating together along with the ascending rhythms. Hinata swayed like a willow in a majestically wild wind, her hips sashaying and shoulders dipping and rising. She rocked her head, twirling around so that she and Sasuke were chest to chest dancing. Lifting her arm, Hinata held onto the Uchiha's shoulder, letting her thumb catch one of the loop of his pants. Sasuke began to reeled her in closer; his nose dipping into the scent radiating from the hollow of her neck as busy hands searched its way around soft curves.

Enjoying every second of this opportunity, he was presently boosting the smuggest smirk in the history of expressions. Sasuke meant to dance with Hinata tonight, for some reason he had that urge. It worked well the first time around, why not use something familiar to pick up from?

Good thing that nobody he knew was there to see them; he didn't feel like explaining himself to anyone. No Sakura, no Naruto and no room full of staring eyes, and most importantly of all, to Sasuke, a certain redheaded Sand shinobi wasn't around this time either.

The beats pounded in a dome around the dance floor, using full potential of its speaker's bass boost. Spinning and flashing lights washing around like whirlpool, Sasuke and Hinata inside the unblinking eye. Somehow, they'd moved to the center of the area, and magically, no one else was around for miles, countries, the only two on the planet.

They blended. One was two and back again.

Escaping, forgetting… everything except each other. Instead of questioning Sasuke's effects, Hinata discovered she was welcoming it.

Opening her eyes, they landed on the taller shinobi. The combination of their flowing rhythm and switched on air conditioning, an artificial breeze glided over them, blowing their hair in the stream. His ebony bangs sliding delicately over his strong, calm face, and the prismatic lights illuminating his pallid skin, Sasuke looked absolutely gorgeous.

Escaping her own little world, Hinata became aware the music stopped, and so did they, Hinata holding on to Sasuke's arms and his hands grasping comfortably around her back. To her, it seemed like time had just caught up to its normal speed, as if everything slowed down just now.

A small crowd was clapping on the sidelines, cheering a bit too. The two Leaf Nins weren't even aware they had an audience, not that they were looking for one either.

Sasuke then turned his attention back to his female counterpart; she was trying to leave the floor. He wasn't going to let that happen just yet.

"Where are you going?" His arm looped tenderly around Hinata's waist again.

"What?" Her eyes glittered cheerfully. "I thought we weren't going to stay long."

"We aren't. I just wanted to do one more song." Sasuke squeezing her side, his tranquil eyes inviting her to stay. "Hey, don't make me beg."

He was in a playfully mood, but Hinata knew Sasuke seriously meant not to start pleading. The Hyuuga finally let a light smile pass and gave in; she could have sworn he almost used puppy dog eyes.

"We shouldn't be too long, Sasuke."

"I already told you we won't. I thought you were going to trust me." The Uchiha cajoled.

Hinata laughed. "I never said I didn't."

She hung her arms loosely around his neck and pushed up a little on her toes to reach his height, her face landing on to the top of his chest. His heart beat heavily in her ear, and his body released a lot more heat. It felt good to her. When she would usually be sweating, Hinata was actually chilly and invited the heat.

A new song started on its player, this one at a slower pace, still with that cozy techno charm; another thing Hinata took in gratefully. She always turned out exhausted after dancing with Sasuke, losing grip of her strength with blissful fatigue.

Hinata slanted the top of her head against the bottom half of his cheek, thinking.

_'Thanks for the dance, Hinata. Ja.' _

Those words lingered in her mind. What exactly did they mean? Why couldn't she let it go?

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Why… did you dance with me before?"

She felt him slack under her arms.

"Why? Did you enjoy it?" He was whispering softy in her ear, pleasurably.

Hinata never answered him, but sighed comfortably into his shirt.

That was all the response Sasuke needed.

Leaning his head on top of hers, he began listening to the song dwindling away in the background.

**_I might not be the right one_**

****

**_It might not be the right time_**

****

**_But there's something about us I want to say_**

****

**_Cause there's something between us anyway_**

****

**_I need you more than anything in my life_**

****

**_I want you more than anything in my life_**

****

**_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_**

****

**_I love you more than anyone in my life_**

It was like they were singing about them, about the way he felt. Sasuke could only wondered if Hinata noticed yet.

* * *

"Thank you, Ritoki-san." Hinata wiped her mouth daintily with the napkin before straightening her shirt.

"You're very welcome young lady!" The chef grinned with gratitude-who could resist courtesy?

Sasuke dug in his pocket and placed a nice amount of bills on the counter top. One wouldn't think Sasuke carried so much money around with him at once.

After Hinata and Sasuke dance to not only one, but _two_ more songs, they returned to the restaurant. By then, they were beyond famished so that ate quickly, even Hinata wasn't so timid about it, and eventually ordered seconds.

So far, Hinata was having a wonderful time. The fact this _was_ indeed a mission slipped her mind; she could only hope to have another one this entertaining.

Speaking of entertaining, an unusually enjoyable thing happened while she and Sasuke was eating. She was just about to finish off her last fishcake when she felt something move by her foot. At first, it might have been an accident but then it happened again-this time, more round the ankle. She looked over to the Uchiha, who was still eating and not showing any sign of paying attention, and grinned knowingly.

_What was he trying to do?_

Sasuke did order some sake and gave her some too, -clearing five bottles- so maybe, the both of them was a little out of it; Hinata never drank sake before. Sasuke didn't appear to realize what was going on-_until_ he looked over to her, his eyes shining from the small frosted light of the counter, and drank his sake flirtatiously. Hinata honestly didn't see the harm in his little game, the sake had gotten Hinata partly drunk before she'd knew it, so she let him do as he pleased.

"Where did you want to go now?" Sasuke began as Hinata walked by his side, the alcohol painting her cheeks scarlet. The sake continued to make her sluggish so she suggested they walk around a while.

The lanterns were glowing like oversized fireflies in the ascending daylight; the sun started to set while they were inside. The whaling children are noticeably tamed, and every villager was moving toward the docks.

"Shall we go down there, Sasuke?" The dark-hair girl nodded in same direction as the people.

Sasuke nodded his head to comply as they made their way through the crowd.

Getting closer, the sounds of thunder and colored lights spilled from their destination. Entering the docking area, the noise of thunder revealed to be the roar of roller coasters, the source of the lights pouring from the attractions too. Hinata stopped and looked at one in particular called the Shooting Star. It didn't look too fast, but electrifying all the same.

"You want to ride it or something?" Sasuke asked, the mischievously challenging smirk on his features.

"Sure." Hinata couldn't help but smile at her foolishness; she _would_ regret it later.

Within the following minutes, Sasuke and Hinata were in line for the ride, and Hinata began to reconsider her choice.

_Oh well, we're already up front... _

"Next!" The coaster conductor called out to the next dozen or so people.

The villagers all got in quickly with unbridled enthusiasm, chatting merrily away about how exciting this would be; even a couple of people were racing to get the first seat. Though Hinata wanted to ride, she wasn't that eager for a thrill, so she persuaded Sasuke to sit somewhere in the middle-this wasn't too hard of a task for the Uchiha to submit to.

The air-chilled silver bar lowered into their laps before an extra staff person came around to check if everyone was locked in. No need of anybody flying out.

"Clear!" The conductor yelled as the coaster started.

You could always hear the clanking of the chains below like a cuffed man being lead to the death chair; the inevitable waited ahead, but there was nothing to be done.

Hinata instantly felt butterflies dance around on the inside, the people in front and behind her gasped aloud in anticipation.

"Ah Sasuke, may I hold your hand?" Her eyes quivered with apprehension.

Sasuke, who had been sitting relatively calm beside her the whole time, looked over with placid surprise. After a fast recovery, he'd taken her frailer hand in his own.

"If that's what you really want…" Sasuke said as easygoing as he could.

"Thank you Sasu- WAH!"

Instantaneously, everyone screeched as the carts plummeted down the steep slope. They flipped and twisted; even most of the men were shrieking and turning green by now; all except for Sasuke who was nonchalantly laughing at them for their weakness. The ride wasn't even _that_ fast-but a sudden flip changed all of that.

Sasuke winced mournfully as his stomach jumped around like a washer on the spin cycle. How quickly he had forgotten he'd just eaten a _lot_. However, the unexpected clutch of Hinata on his left arm made him feel better faster than you'd imagine.

_I didn't think Hinata had a set of lungs on her like that. She could probably rival Sakura in a screaming contest. _Sasuke thought to himself-that's something else you wouldn't except from such a quiet girl as her either.__

For a two-minute ride, it sure seemed longer than that when it was over. Hinata walked off first, wobbling along with the others as if they had all taken a hit of some kind of drug. Sasuke made sure to keep whatever sick feeling he had down as he caught up with Hinata.

"I'm sorry for grabbing your arm like that… and screaming in your ear, Sasuke…" Hinata said, greatly embarrassed to the point a new shade of red was discovered.

Sasuke only rolled it off his shoulder. "Meh, don't worry about it."

Hinata nodded, and then put her finger to her mouth. "It was just so scary."

"Che, it was okay…"

Forever cool.

Walking around the docks again Hinata and Sasuke passed by another cluster of rides. Her enchantment could no longer be suppressed. Even though that last ride was terrifying, it was mostly stimulating.

"Sasuke…" Hinata had to keep herself from laughing like a giddy child as she smiled brightly. "I… I want to ride another one!"

Sasuke was _nearly_ startled by her outburst; he'd never seen this side of her like he'd seen today. "Alright, alright, which one?"

"That one." Hinata virtually yelled as she hinted toward the taller coaster on the right.

It was even strange to her that she was so enthusiastic about the fast rides, and yelling wasn't all that bad either-no wonder Kiba, Naruto, Ino, and countless others did so back in Konoha. It was good to let loose, and Hinata was so relieved Sasuke did try to judge her behavior.

The next coaster had a shorter line than the other one. There were no little kids this time, so Hinata used this opportunity to choose a seat for them closer to the front and less from the middle. Once this particular ride had started, Sasuke soon learned it had much more flips and went about twice as fast, his stomach still paying the price. By the end of it, Sasuke was official one shade whiter than his usual blanched skin tone-not that he was scared, just sick.

"Sasuke, can we try that one?" Hinata asked him after he'd masked his queasiness again.

He honestly didn't feel well at all, but since Hinata was enjoying herself, something he didn't see very often, and they were rarely alone... Sasuke agree.

_I **will** make it through one more ride. This **is** the **last** one after all; I just need to suck it up. I've been through a **lot** worst that some stupid speeding cart… _Sasuke thought confidently to himself. He had pushed himself to the limit many times before, and he wasn't the complaining type either.

The final ride, Kaze, and judging by the stumbling fools basically falling off the coaster, it was a good name for it, but Sasuke didn't back down. Hell, he was an Uchiha! Once the strongest clan in Konoha. He couldn't crumble now-although his gut said otherwise.

"Hinata, we're sitting up front." His tone was demanding and confident.

The Hyuuga concurred timidly, reverting halfway back to her usually serene state at the nature of his voice; she nearly forgot how serious her partner could be. By the way Sasuke nearly pushed people down to get that front seat, you would think he was going off to a fight—something else Hinata didn't understand about his sudden mood swing.

"Clear!"

The ride pulled off at most likely 80 mph; it would only get faster as they rolled along. Hinata could barely see what was going on, thanks to her head buried in Sasuke's shoulder, while the Uchiha himself gritted his teeth and bared through. By now, he could just about do a great impression of an active volcano.

Hinata suddenly wished she didn't get on this ride at all, this was way too much. What was she thinking?

Immediately after the ride ended, -the faster coasters usually ran for a shorter time- Hinata swore she would never drink sake again, or anything type of drink other than tea or water. It made her do _very_ strange things.

So caught up in her own decisions, Hinata didn't even notice Sasuke lagging behind, until she didn't feel anyone beside her.

"Sasuke?"

His face was turning sea green as he staggered toward her. Sasuke had won, he'd made it.

_Stupid coaster._ Sasuke thought smugly, but he couldn't hold his lunch down anymore, and the extra gagging and belching by his fellow riders made him feel even worse; his insides rumbled like a geyser, ready to blow. _Ah dammit…_

"Sasuke?" Hinata called again as the dark hair boy stooped over.

The chunky mix of colors splashed moistly to the ground. Hinata gaped and ran by his side, the least she could do was hold his hair back since it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. It just kept flowing out like toothpaste from a tube. This set a chain reaction of "oh's" and "ah's" from the crowd. People that were walking along, and unfortunately buying food from the surrounding stands, either quickly changed their minds, or followed Sasuke's lead.

"Way to go!" somebody yelled in the midst of the crowd. Evidently, someone was thrilled to see somebody freak out the people.

One loud child, more to the front, pointed to them and cried out, "Mommy look at that! Whoa! He's the Puke King!"

Hinata felt sweat dripped down the side of her face. She _really_ should have just stuck to green tea.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" She asked, rubbing his back. The immense feeling of guilt pressed down on Hinata. Poor Sasuke. If she'd stopped to really made sure Sasuke wanted to go, this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm… better now." Sasuke spat to remove the lingering acidic flavor. Too bad the pork didn't taste as good coming up than when it went down.

Hinata used this moment to find a place to sit down away from everyone else, and much to their luck, a spot near the beach was currently unoccupied.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I shouldn't have pushed you to get on the ride." Hinata confessed as they sat down on an empty bench.

"No, don't think it's your own fault. I could have still chosen not to go if I really didn't want to."

"Then why did you?"

Sasuke draped his arm on the backrest and titled his head back too, looking up into the gradual starry atmosphere. "Because you were enjoying yourself."

"Oh no, I could have done without-"

"No you couldn't." Sasuke's wouldn't let her finish because he knew what she was doing to say. "In Konoha, I always see you… You never smile but when you do, I can still see it's not real. It's shallow, sad even. And you're so scared to be yourself, so you tend not to let your true self out. All because you don't want them to judge you… Right?"

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Hinata, the golden sun tipping on the horizon highlighted the silver tint in her eyes. They were wide and wet like freshly filled swimming pools.

"You're very perceptive, Sasuke." Hinata didn't answer in a so-you've-been-watching-me kind of way, playfully and such, but she wasn't even thinking about that. It was more in a you-can-read-me-like-an-open-book way. "Yes, you're right. I worry so much about what other people might say… what they would think. The only reason I became a shinobi was to do what someone else expected of me. It's stupid actually. I imagine they don't even care that much about me anyhow. I'm probably the last person anyone considers."

Hinata clinched her fingers around the course fabric of her skirt and looked out to the foaming waves ahead. "I know what you're thinking, 'why am I telling you this?' You're the most popular ninja of our class, I'm sure you don't have my problem…"

"That doesn't mean they know me."

"What do you mean?" Hinata didn't understand.

"The only reason the other's back in Konoha even look my way is because they want to challenge my Uchiha bloodlines, and the rest, well I'm sure you know about the girls."

Hinata blushed. "Y-yes…"

The waves clapped onto shore, filling their momentary pause.

"They only know of my abilities and they way I appear, but no one truly knows me. And honestly, none of them are worthy."

_Worthy?_ Hinata tried to piece together his meaning without the risk of asking the same thing twice.

"Is that why… you distanced yourself like that?" Hinata wondered if she was saying too much.

"Part of it." Sasuke answered simply.

Hinata could tell he was holding back something, but she didn't feel the need to ask right away. Instead, she actually let out a small giggle. "All this time, I thought you were just mean."

Sasuke smirked at her light expression, knowing she was joking, so he decided to play along. "Oh really?"

"Hm, you're scowl is quite intimidating, Sasuke-kun." Hinata giggled again. The mood was a lot lighter than when the conversation first started.

"It didn't intimidate you." He inquired in a half-question.

"Well, a bit." Hinata confessed. "There was like this wall you put up, but now I think I understand... Just a little anyway."

"Hm."

Sasuke titled his head back again, letting his smirk fade, as Hinata lent back on her side of the bench too. The waves continued to crash in a saccharine symphony, their minds on nothing. Hinata found it amazing how relaxed they were around each other.

Tonight, she'd uncovered a few things she had no idea about before. It was like a great mystery unfolding right in front of her eyes, connecting tiny pieces to a vast puzzle; it actually made her want to know more. A chance that many may never know about. So unusual how she was actually interested in the Uchiha. The Hyuuga soon discovered many weird things happened when he was around, her heart and emotions greatly inflicted, but it wasn't in a bad way either.

Very odd.

"Hinata."

"Yes?" She looked up from faded sunset were her eyes currently made residence, and turned to her partner.

"Since when did I become Sasuke-_kun_?"

That infamous smirk of his resurfaced with a vengeance.

* * *

**Oden**  
A nabe dish prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and kombu seaweed, boiled over many hours in a soya sauce based soup.

**Sukiyaki**  
A nabe dish prepared with thinly sliced meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu and shirataki (konyaku noodles). The pieces of food are dipped into a raw egg before eaten.

**Tonkatsu**  
Tonkatsu are deep fried pork cutlets. Tonkatsu is usually served with shredded cabbage or on top of cooked rice or with Japanese style curry rice.

**Song used:** "Something About Us" by Daft Punk

* * *

**Momo-kun-chan:** Finally! I got this freakin chapter right. I rewrote it six times and now I'm glad. The longest chapter I've ever written too. Over ten thousand words! Yay! (Have u ever notice the site shaves off the real number of words when u up load it? 0.o)

Anyway, I know I wrote a dance scene b4, but I had to do another _tiny_ one with just Sasuke and Hinata. =) I mean, Sasuke begging? Kawaii! X3

Anyway, much more fluff and stuff later on. Yes yes!

Fufufu, I loved the ending! XD WAH!

Promo If u like and/or support SasuHina, or any kind of underrated pairing or characters of Naruto, plz join my 2 clubs; one for SasuHina, and the 'Under The Stars' club for the underrated ppls and pairings. Go to the homepage link of my profile. Any questions email me. They're coming soon!

**Plus**, be on the look out for 2 more Sasu/Hina fanfics by me called, Door On The Ceiling and Sun-Kissed. Complete listings of all upcoming fics are in my profile too. Thanks. =3

Laterz! X3


End file.
